Randy & Sidney
by ScreamQueen93
Summary: Starting at Stu's party, this story takes an alternate route on the Scream series with a Sidney/Randy twist. Randy has long been in love with his good friend Sidney. This time, can the geek get the girl?
1. The Party Heard Around the World

_I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. It'll sound the same at first but it'll start to differ more and more.. _

_Stu's Party_

_1996_

Dewey's jeep made it's way down a long, winding road. Headlights illuminated the thick woods that line each side. Following behind them at a discreet distance is a huge white newsvan.

He came to the end of the road. It dead ended at Stu's House which sat alone in a clearing, big and ominous with no neighbors in sight. A huge old home just ripe for a night of fun.

From the looks of things the party had already started. Music was blaring. A few kids were hanging on the porch.

"Alright you girls have fun" Dewey told Tatum and Sidney as they exited the car. "Not too much fun or I'll bust ya." He turned to Sidney. "Bye Sid."

"Bye." She said and her and Tatum started walking towards the house, passing the kids on the porch.

They entered the living room. A big room with kids sprinkled throughout-smoking, drinking, cutting up. A stereo blasts music while the TV airs around the clock killer coverage.

Tatum and Sid entered with groceries. Various friends greeted them. "Beer's here!" Tatum announced, being met with a cheer.

"YEAHHH!" The geeky teen Randy yells among the smaller cheers, making Tatum laugh and Sidney smirk as they walk into the kitchen. He watches them, specifically Sidney, go into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Sidney would come, and now that she was, his spirits were instantly lifted. He could finally make his move on the girl who haunted his thoughts everyday. Since Billy was out of the picture.

The girls carry bags through a hallway that opens up onto an enormous kitchen. Stu and some guys are leaning over the sink drinking beer through a funnel. "That's mature." Tatum said sarcastically.

"You guys were tardy for the party so we started without you", Stu siad, still holding the funnel for one of the guys who drinks all of it. A wide grin formed on his face. "My man!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

A little bit later, Sid, Stu, and Tatum were moving about the kitchen, preparing junk food. Other teens pop in and out. Randy appeared amongst them, carrying an armful of videos. "I thought we'd make it a Blockbuster night." He told the three. He let the videos splatter across the kitchen counter. Stu and Tatum browsed through them.

"I thought everything was checked out." Stu acknowledged.

"I had 'em hid in the foreign section." Randy proudly stated as Sidney perused the videos.

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night...How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?" Sidney asked.

Randy leaned closer to her, "She's the Scream Queen."

"With that set of lungs she should be." Stu laughed.

Tatum rolled her eyes and looked at Sid, "Tits..see."

Tatum and Stu started talking in the corner, and Sidney was standing right next to him, quiet, looking at the Terror Train tape. She looked so pretty. And he didn't remember a time when he was this close to her before. He could finally talk to her.

"She was nominated for this, you know", was all that came to his head, and when he said it, he knew it wasn't the best he could've came up with.

She looked up at him. "Oh yeah?" She asked with a smile.

"She was nominated for Terror Train", He repeated, but to him, she wasn't looking too interested. Randy was immediately dissapointed in himself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few minutes later. The party was going strong. Ten, maybe fifteen people stand, sit, and lean. Some crowded around the floor in front of the television. Stu, Sidney and Tatum sat on the couch, Tatum on Stu's lap. Randy was taking a vote. "How many Evil Dead's?" He asked, lifting up the video as a few hands go up. "How many Hellrasier's?" More hands went up in the noisy party.

The doorbell rung. "I got it." Stu said, crawling over the couch. "Tatum get me a beer would ya?" He told her and walked to the door.

"What am I? The beer wench?"

Stu came back to the living room, looking very exicted. "You are not gonna believe who's here! It's that chick from top story!"

"Gale Weathers!?" Randy asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah", Stu confirmed and the whole crowd started getting excited. They look up the hallway to see Dewey and Gale standing in the foyer.

"Shit, Dewey!" Tatum scolded, and Dewey walked over to her. Everyone perked up, eyeing Gale. "What is she doing here?

"She's with me." Dewey said with a doofy grin. "I just wanted to check on things." He said as the guys in the room drool over Gale.

"So you did-now leave...and take your media muff with you." She told him and took off for the garage where the beers were.

Gale has quickly become the focus of the party. All eyes ere on her. "Wanna interview us?" A teen asked her.

"We could be like two grief stricken students" Randy said. "And we'll say really nice things about our good friends who were slaughtered senselessly."

"I can cry on cue." Stu added.

Gale eyed the bookshelf above the television. "Maybe later?" Suddenly, the reporter started to cough. "Can I trouble you for some water?"

"How 'bout a beer?" Stu offered. "Randy get the lady a beer."

Randy frowned. "You get it."

Gale slipped the camera from her bag, hit the on switch and held it behind her, waiting for the right moment.

On the other side of the living room, among the happy faces, Dewey and Sidney were having a serious conversation. "Have you found my father?" She asked.

Dewey looked genuienly troubled to break it to her. "Afraid not."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not yet."

XxXxXxXxXx

Tatum opened the kitchen door and light floods the darkened garage. She stood in the doorway searching for a light switch. She found a button and hit it. The electric garage door started to rise. Wrong switch. She hit it again and it closed.

She found another switch. A small light bulb overhead came on, barely lighting the large two car garage, leaving pockets of shadows along the wall.

She spotted the refrigerator against a far wall and head for it, not seeing the kitchen door, quietly, slowly, closing behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the house.

Tatum stumbled to the refrigerator and threw it open. Its light casts a glow across her face. All of a sudden she hears a big noise. She jumped, spinning around just in time to see a cat escape through a large pet door that's built into the garage door. She smiled at her jumpiness.

She loaded up with as many beer as her hands will carry, closed the fridge door with her foot and head back to the kitchen.

At the kitchen door, she juggled the beer, reaching for the knob. It's locked. She kicked it with her foot several times. "Hey shitheads!...Hello!"

A moment. No answer.

She leaned over and, with her elbow, hit the garage door button. It began to rise. She figured it would be easier to just go out the garage door and through the front door again then keep banging on the door in there.

She moved towards the rising door, beers in hand. Suddenly, the garage door reset, reversing direction, moving down, closing. "What the…" She turned around and saw…

Ghostface...

Silhouetted in the dark, next to the kitchen door, his hand on the switch. Tatum at once gasped, taken back, but then relaxed. "Is that you Randy? Cute." She said, starting to walk up to the figure.

The figure stared at her, blankly. "Randy lose the mask. If Sidney sees it, she'll flip." The figure shakes his head slowly from side to side. "Oh you wanna play psycho killer?" Tatum asked in a mocking tone, with a smile on her face.

The figure nodded.

"Can I be the helpless victim..?"

The figure nodded again.

"Okay, let's see. 'No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghostface. I want to be in the sequel.'" Tatum laughed and tried to go for the door, but the figure blocked her.

Tatum's smile, started to fade but not completely. "Ok cut Casper, that's a wrap." She juggled the beer against her chest with one hand and with the other pushing the figure hard. The figure intercepted, lunging forward, grabbing her wrist hard, Tatum stumbled...beers falling to the floor, spewing...

"Randy what the hell are you doing!?" Tatum yanked hard, releasing his hold when a flash of silver catches her eye. She looked down, glimpsing a long sharp blade as it darted forward, cutting into her forearm...

She pulled back, horrified, as the moment turns deadly serious.

The figure advances on her, knife out, ready. She staggered backwards, holding her bloody arm, backing into the refrigerator. This was the killer.

Ghostface lashed out with the knife. Tatum dodged it, leaping back against the fridge. The killer advanced. Instinctively, she ripped the top freezer door open, bashing him in the face, sending him backwards, up and down as he landed hard on the ground.

Donna bolted to the closed door, pulling and pushing on it, banging on it but its no use. She eyed the killer...he's recovering...

She was trying to think but the killer was already up and running towards her, she then spotted some of the beers she dropped, they are not all broken. She ran toward them and picked one up. "Fucker!" She yelled as she threw one and hits Ghostface right in the stomach. She grabbed another one and threw it right to the killer's face, making him yelp out in pain, it was a man, she could tell when she heard him.

The killer then started to sprint toward her after recovering but luckily she ducked at the right time and Ghostface flipped over her and landed on the stairs.

She went for the pet door, diving for it she wedged her upper body through, her head, shoulders, torso just as the killer pounced, grabbing hold of her feet. Tatum kicked and screamed, going crazy. Trying to get his grasp off her.

Tatum is half in/half out of the pet door. She shook wildly trying to get fully through, unable to see the killer on the other side...

A true fighter, Tatum kicked hard, making direct contact with him, knocking him away.

She tok the moment to pull herself through further...but she stops...stuck. She pulled and tugged but can't move. She listened but hears nothing. Where did he go? An agonizing silence. And then...

The garage door is activated. It began to rise upward, taking Tatum with it. She screamed madly.

Tatum's arms and legs fly about violently as she tried to free herself from the door, but it moved too fast, carrying her up. "Nooo!" She looked above to see where the door rolled back into garage rafters just as her neck hits the first beam, snapping instantly.

Sparks started to fly.

Tatum was hanging, but there was no life.

The sparks stopped.

Ghostface then snuck out of the door to the party and made as little noise as he could and then closed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It's getting late and some kids leave through the front door, muttering, "parents and curfew", etc. The door hung open wide with Stu there, saying goodebye to the leaving guests. Sid moved to close it when. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her", Stu answerd when suddenly...

Billy appeared in a classic fake scare, making Sidney and Stu jump. "Billy? Jesus, you scared me." The three didn't see Randy watching them from behind, pissed that Billy showed up. His chance with Sidney was fading away rapidly.

"Billy, hmm. What are you doing here?" Stu asked with a smirk.

"I was hoping Sid and I could talk."

"If Tatum sees you here she'll draw blood." Sidney said.

"I'll tell what, why don't you guys go up to my parents room? You know, you guys can talk and...whatever."

Sidney looked down blushing. "Subtlety, Stu." Billy said with a frown. "Look it up."

"It's okay. We do need to talk."

Sid grabbed his hand and leads him up the staircase. Randy watched Sid and Billy disappear upstairs, walking to Stu. "What's Leatherface doing here?"

"He came to make up."

"There goes my chance with Sid. Dammit!"

"As if..." Stu blurted, closing the door behind him. Randy looked and frowned at him. "That's all I'm sayin...as if."

"Oh really, Alicia?"

Stu grinned and walked away.

"As if", Randy mocked. "I'm gonna go check on 'em." He said, mostly to himself. Though he felt like he was in the minority on it, he didn't trust Billy. And he especially didn't trust him alone with Sidney. If he lost his dream girl to that Johnny Depp wannabe, he'd probably lose his mind.

The thought that he was overthinking it kept running through his head, but he knew better from his beloved horror movies. He said it before, and he'll say it again:

Billy had 'killer' printed all over his forehead.

He started walking up the stairs while everyone who was left in the party gathered in the living room about to watch the original _Halloween_. Hes seen it countless times, he could afford to miss a little of the beginning.

Once he got to the top, he looked for which room they were in. He looked to the right and saw a door was slightly open. He quietly walked to it and peeked inside.

Billy and Sidney were sitting on the bed, having a quiet, and from the looks of it, serious looking conversation.

He thought he might be sick for this, but he was almost hoping he'd see Billy about to make his attack, then he'll rush in there, beat him up, and get the girl.

But life didn't work out like that for Randy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The camera sat on the book shelf lodged between two knickknacks, completely inconspicuous, especially to the several teens watching the the classic _Halloween_ movie from 1978.

"Look, here it comes..." On the screen, Michael Myers popped out from a closet and the whole crowd of teens jumped and laughed.

"The blood's not the right color. Why do they do that? It's too red!" One of the kids yelled.

"Here comes another..." Randy said. On the screen, Michael Myers stabbed a victim in the chest, gathering another roar from the crowd.

"Predictable." One of them said. "Knew he was going to bite it."

"How can you watch this shit over and over?"

"Shhhhh!" Randy shushed.

"I wanna see breasts." Stu said. The guys smiled and the girls rolled their eyes. "I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?"

Randy had something to say about this, "Breasts? Not until Trading Places in '83. Jamie Lee was always the virgin in horror movies. She didn't show her tits until she went legit."

"Or couldn't afford a decent pair", a girl said and was met with a cute frown from Randy.

"What'd you say? That's why she always lived. Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end. Don't you know the rules?"

Stu finished his beer. "What rules?"

"You dont.." Randy hit the pause button on the remote and picked up his beer. "Jesus Christ! You don't know the rules?" He stood in front of the television.

"Have an aneurysm why don't ya?"

"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance: Number 1. You can never have sex." The minute he said that, he was met with a jeer from the crowd, who started to throw popcorn at him. "No! Big no no! Big no no! Sex always equals death ok? Number 2. You can never drink or do drugs." The whole crowd started taking drinks of their beers. "The sin factor. It's an extension of number one. And Number 3. Never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, say 'I'll be right back.' Cause you won't be back."

"I'm gettin' another beer you want one?" The now standing Stu asked Randy.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back!"

Everybody "ooohhs".

"There he goes folks, a dead man. Wave bye-bye."

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was about an hour later. Back in the living room, the horror fest continued when the phone began to ring.

After a few seconds, Randy pulled himself up from the couch, feeling very tipsy, and answered the phone that was on the side table. "Hello? Yeah..." Suddenly, his face dropped. Eyes widening. Jaw dropping. "HOLY SHIT."

Randy, freaked, dropped the phone, and turned to face the crowd of drunk teens. "Listen up. They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field."

This stilled the room. Complete silence as the news sunk in.

"So what are we waiting for?" One teen asked with a grin. A grin that was returned by all of them.

"Let's get over there before they pry him down!" One teen cheered and in seconds, the room is empty as everyone bolted for the hollering and yelling, leaving Randy, near drunk, alone in the living room.

"Where you guys goin'?" He asked, though everybody was already gone. He grabbed his beer and laid back on the couch. "We were just getting to the good part."

_I was gonna continue this, but the chapter was getting really long so it had to stop somewhere. It'll definitely start picking up with Randy/Sid moments and other original parts starting with the next chapter. Remember, it's only the first chapter. Anyway, please let me know what you think and leave a review!_


	2. The End of Billy and Stu's Movie

Back in the bedroom upstairs, Sid and Billy were dressing respectively. They had just had sex. Post-sex awkwardness filled the room. Sidney felt weird as she started brushing her hair. The whole experience was very uncomfortable for her. And immediately after doing it, she felt a creeping suspicion. She just didn't know exactly what it was.

As she brushed out her hair, her eyes went to the telephone on the nightstand. It puzzled her as a stark reveleation crossed her face. "Who did you call?" She asked, not looking at him, continuing to get dressed.

"What?"

Well, when you're arrested, you're allowed one phone call. So I'm just curious, who'd you call?" She tried to say it in the most friendly, easy going way possible but inside, she was feeling dark. She couldn't put her finger on it.

It took him a moment to answer, "I called my dad."

Sidney looked up, eyes squinting in confusion, still turned the other way from him. "No, Sheriff Burke called your dad. I saw him."

"Yeah...and when I called no one answered."

Sidney stopped what she was doing, absorbing his words. That dark feeling only seeming to rise in her body. "Huh."

She could almost feel Billy's eyes coming on her from behind. She had almost regretted saying anything. At this point, she wanted to be around people. Her fiesty best friend Tatum, her adorable and lovable friend Randy, and even the dimwitted Stu. It gave her warmer thoughts to think about them, the first two specifically.

"You don't still think it was me do you?" He asked.

Sidney laughed. A rather forced laugh. One Billy noticed. "No." She said, turning to look at him finally. "No, but if it were you, that would have been a very clever way to throw me off track. Using your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you, that's all", she ended with another laugh. But Billy didn't seem amused.

He stood up and walked slowly toward her. He leaned down on the bed, staring into her very soul. "What do I have to do to prove to you I'm not a killer?"

Just in that split second, there was something about his face. Something unrecognizable. "Oh my god..." Was all she said. Her eyes slightly shift when she sees a figure move close.

It was the Ghost figure.

Sidney saw it immediately. "Oh my god!" She said louder.

"Sidney!" A frusterated looking Billy yelled.

"BILLY WATCH OUT!"

Billy barely turned as a long steely blade rises high in the air. It striked down with force, hitting his chest as blood sprayed the air. Blood splattered across Sidney's face as the knife was thrust in and out of Billy.

His body fell to the floor..lifeless.

Ghostface watched Billy's body come to a still before quietly, calmly turning his attention to Sidney who stood, numb, and scared to death. And only when the the killer took a step forward does Sidney break. She took off like a rocket, leaping over the bed and out the door.

Sidney teared out the door and down the hall, coated in Billy's blood. She locked the door of the room she was set and set off again, hearing the banging on the door. She ran to the other side when suddenly...

Ghostface appeared.

Right in front of her. She let out a frightened cry and ran the way she came, but this time, the killer was close by her. She could almost feel that knife raise behind her, but once she got in the room, she slammed the door against the killer, knocking him straight down. She saw another doorway and headed for it.

It was the attic. She closed the door, and put a surfbehind across it, in a hopeful attempt to blockade it. She ran to the window and saw the newsvan. "Help me somebody! Help me!" She yelled, banging on the window, but it was no use. She realized what she had to do.

She opened the window and climbed out. She stood out on the roof in the cold night looking for a way to get onto the ground and get to the newsvan. All she could do was scream again.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Sidney's. He turned to see it was the killer, and screamed. She jerked, pulled, and twisted, but his hands had her, hoisting her up. Sidney screamed madly, yanking one last time, freeing herself.

She dropped to the ground, a good seven feet, landing on her back, hitting hard on a boat, covered in Stu's driveway. She rolled off the boat and looked up to see...

Nobody there.

As her eyes come back down to eye level, she spotted a horrific sight.

Her bestfriend, Tatum, hanging from the doggy door, very dead. Covering her mouth, she started to cry. Her entire being ripped out.

But she knew there was no time to mourn, and ran away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, downstairs Randy was watching still watching _Halloween_. Alone. He was now sloppy drunk, completely involved in the movie on the screen.

Scary music swelled, filling the room.

"No Jamie. Watch out Jamie you know he's around. Y-you know. Look there he is I told you. He's right around the corner."

And if he followed his own advice, he would see the Ghost masked figure that stood directly behind him. Knife poised. "J- J- Jamie look behind you, Jamie look behind you! Look behind you!" He started to get more frustrated and sat up. "Turn around, behind you! Behind you Jamie, Jamie turn around."

"HELP ME!" A scream erupted from outside.

It belonged to Sidney who was running for dear life. She spotted the newsvan and ran to it. When she gets there, she banged on the table. She saw a larger man jump up and look at her, seeing her horrifying expression. He immediately opened the door and the girl jumped in. "There's a killer here! He's in the house!" She yelled, closing the door and locking it.

"Where wait! There's a camera in the house. Look! ", Kenny said, taking the remote and turning on the monitor.

On the monitor, is Randy, still on the couch, engrossed in the movie. Directly behind him was the killer.

Ghostface..

Kenny did a double-take. No fucking way. He watches as the Ghostface stood still, unmoving, knife raised.

"Oh shit! Behind ya kid!" Kenny shouted.

"Randy!" Sidney screamed. She sat frozen in unspeakable horror as the killer got closer to him. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know what to do, or how to do it. She broke into tears.

Kenny slid open the door to the news van, and saw the front door wide open. "Shit!"

"What?" Sidney asked, afraid of his worried tone.

"Were on a 30 second delay." He replied. He stuck his head out as...

A long sharp blade came at Kenny, fast and furious, slicing into his throat. Kenny's eyes widened as he felt his open wound, and the blood pouring from it. He miraculously turned around and faced the crying Sidney Prescott, she saw the blood running down his clothes from his throat, it seemed endless.

"D-door", He barley blurted out, pointing to the back. It didn't take long before he fell forward, dropping to the ground as Ghostface watched him, holding the bloody knife in his hand. He wiped the blood off the knife with one gloved hand, and looked at Sidney in the back seat.

She looked back in shock, the killer shot the knife at her though misses as she quickly climbed through the van, and crawled out a small hole in the back of the van. He went after her, climbing through the van, but was unable to climb through the same hole.

Of course, both don't see look at the monitor, where Randy sat, unharmed. He heard a distant noise in the background, sounding like a faint scream, coming from outside. He was too drunk to exactly make out what it was, but it got him curious enough to want to check it out. He stood up and started walking towards the front door. He saw it was open.

The thought that something was off kept creeping in his thoughts, and it made him not want to be alone. He walked outside, and saw a newsvan parked right in front of the house. He started hurrying toward it.

He saw it was Gale and ran up toward the driver seat window, "What's going on?" He asked, a little slurred. A sheer moment hit Gale and she screamed, and with a phone in her hand, instinctively started bashing him with the cellular. Randy yelped in pain and fell back. As he did, he tripped, twisting his foot and sending him to the ground. He started feeling excruciating pain in his ankle.

Gale plummeted the car forward, into a ditch. She reversed and backed up, and hit the brakes again, just as Kenny's face comes sliding down the outside of the windshield. Eyes wide, face distorted, blood everywhere.

Gale hit the gas, and yanked the wheel, sending Kenny's corpse flying off the top of the van. She spun the van around, onto the road, hitting the gas madly, gaining speed just as...

Sidney appeared in the middle of the road, drenched in blood, very much resembling a young Sissy Spacek.

Gale swerved to miss her, but she turned too sharp and the van veered off the road at top speed, flipping over on its side, sliding off into the thick foliage.

Sidney's eyes go to the front porch. She ran toward the front of the house, trying to find anybody. "Dewey!...Randy!..Where are you!?" She called out, watching as the front door opened and a figure appeared.

It was Dewey.

A glimmer of hope finally hit Sid. A smile had formed on her face when she saw him. "DEWEY!"

"Sidney..." All of a sudden, Dewey slumped, knees buckled. And then his body fell forward, slowly, hitting the porch hard. Knife stuck in his back. Standing behind him is...

Ghostface.

Sidney's face dropped. "No!" Ghostface reached down, and violently pulled out the knife, starting for her.

Sid jumped inside Dewey's jeep, closing the door, locking it. She reached over and locked the passenger's door and then she...waited.

Meanwhile, Randy was circling the house. Trying to find Sidney, or anyone else. He hoped he'd find Dewey somewhere, but he had no idea where he was. He was now well aware something was going terribly wrong here.

As he searched he made his way to the garage, and when he got there he saw a sight, much more real and horrific than what was in his favorite horror movies. A sight he had thought he was prepared to see, moreso than others, but he was dead wrong.

Tatum's dangling dead body gave Randy a feeling he never felt before. He felt sick to his stomach, standing there, frozen, staring at the dead body of one of his friends. "Holy...shit..." He was not safe anymore. The killer was here.

He needed to find help, fast.

He made his way to the front of the house, and he saw a something that, even in this terrible situation, brought him some happiness. It was Sidney, alive and well, on the front porch, reaching down, fumbling with something Randy couldn't see. "Sidney!" He called out.

She turned to see Randy racing to her, limping. He appeared stone cold sober.

"Jesus, Sid. We gotta get out of here!"

Sidney threw the gun forward, making Randy stop instantly in his tracks. "Stop right there!"

His eyes widened, and he put his hands out, trying to show he was innocent. "Don't shoot, it's me Sid!"

"Don't come any closer!" She warned but it wasn't very threatening. It sounded more afraid. Looking at her horrified expression made him just want to give her a big hug, even when aiming a gun at him. Terrified and blood splattered, she was still so very beautiful. But that wasn't what he should be thinking about right now.

She was scared, and didn't know who to trust. Randy understood, she was smart. But he was innocent. It was something she obviously didn't know as the gun was still pointed at him, tears running down her face. "Listen to me, Sid." He pleaded, trying not to panic. "I found Tatum. She's dead, she's been killed...I think Stu did it." He took a step forward when another voice spoke up.

"Don't believe him, Sid!" Randy and Sidney looked around to see Stu moving up the walk. "He's lying. He killed Tatum. And Billy." He told her, moving closer to her.

"Stay back!" She yelled, aiming the gun at Stu's direction.

"He killed Billy! He killed my Tatum!" Stu yelled, looking panicked.

"Don't listen to him Sidney. It's him! Stu did it!"

"You killed my Tatum!" He yelled again and grabbed Randy.

"No I didn't!" Randy denied, before Stu threw him off the steps and onto the ground.

Sidney had lost it, she didn't know who to trust. She aimed the gun at Stu..then Randy..then Stu...

"Sidney, baby please give me that gun! Give me the gun! He killed Billy!"

"No, Sid. He did it!" Randy said, back on the porch. "He did it Sidney! They both move toward her. There's no time. "Please I didn't do it, he did it please!" Randy pleaded. Sidney stared at him, wanting to believe him. She hated thinking this way, but she was panicked. She couldn't imagine Randy doing such a thing. Stu too, but Randy was only ever sweet to her.

But things could change...

She couldn't think much longer. She must act now.

Finally...

"Fuck you both." And with that, Sidney stepped back into the house and slammed the front door shut. She locked and bolted the door. From the other side she can hear Randy and Stu screaming, banging on the door. But after a second, she didn't hear Stu, and only Randy banging on the door.

"NO, SID. OPEN UP. PLEASE! HE'S GONE CRAZY." She heard him yell. His fists pound against the door.

"Go away!" Sidney cried.

"Sidney?" She heard Randy yell, voice trembling. It was that, that set her off into another round of tears.

Suddenly, there was a noise upstairs. Sidney looked up the staircase, into the darkness. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped as she saw...

Billy emerging from the shadows, stumbling down the stairs. Very much alive.

"Oh God. Billy!"

He was blood-soaked and dazed. "...Sid..." He mumbled, before slipping and rolling down the stairs. Sidney met him in the landing, grabbing him, holding him...

"I thought you were..."

"I'm alright. Gotta...get...help." Was all he said, going for the door, but Sidney rushed in front of him.

"No he's out there!"

"No, give me the gun. Give me the gun.." He calmly said to her. "It's okay. It's okay.."

Sidney handed him the gun. Billy turned and unlocked the door, opening it. Randy rushed in, grabbing Billy, pleading..."Please help me..."

"Whoa, get in, get in." He calmed him. He moved away, across from him and Sidney. "Stu's flipped out. He's gone mad."

Slowly, a small smile creeped across Billy's face. "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Randy squinted, confused, as Billy aimed the gun at Randy.

"No, Billy!" Sidney yelled.

"Oh fuck", was Randy's last words before Billy pulled the trigger. The blast threw Randy's body crashing through a coffee table. He rolled onto his side, moaning in pain...still. Sidney covered her mouth in horror before running to him. She knew she should've trusted him. She gently put her hands on his back, trying to comfort him, but Randy continued to be still.

It all sunk in.

Randy was dead.

And it was her fault...

She kneeled above the horror geek, frozen in unspeakable horror.

"Anthony Perkins..Psycho..." She heard Billy say. She stood up and faced him. Billy's eyes were on her, unmoving.

He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the blood dried to his face, tasting it. "Corn syrup. Same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie."

Sidney was dumbfounded. Slowly, she took a step back, moving into the refines of the kitchen. She looked at Billy's face. It was no longer familiar to her. There was something inhuman now about his features. His expression was pure evil.

She continued to back up, moving right into the arms of...

Stu...

Sidney spun around...her mouth open in speechless horror. "Stu...please...help me..."

Stu stared back at her, eyes wide, lips curled in a subtle smile as he holds a small compact box up to his mouth. "Surprise, Sidney."

His voice sounded affected now.

It was the voice of the killer.

Sidney looked back to Billy, then to Stu, then to Billy again. It became all too clear. She stood between them, her mind racing, calculating...

She pushed Stu against the wall and bolted into the kitchen. She got to the kitchen, heading for the living room but Billy quickly ran and blocked her way, pointing the gun at her.

Stu tossed the voice box at Billy, who caught it and held it against his mouth. "What's the matter Sidney, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said, voice affected now.

"Why are you doing this!?", Sidney exclaimed cowering in the back of the kitchen where the two duo of murderers closed in on her.

"Its all part of the game Sidney", Stu said laughing.

"Its called GUESS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!", Billy screamed at her.

"Fuck you!", Sidney yelled at him.

"Oh no, no, no. We already played that game, remember?" He said, giving the gun to Stu as got the knife. Sidney put her head down when he said that, embarassed and disgusted. "You lost."

"It's a fun game Sidney, see we ask you a question and if you get it wrong….BOOGAH! You die!", Stu shouted and pointed the gun at her.

Billy walked close to her. "And if you get it right….ya die."

"You're crazy both of you!", Jackie said.

Stu put his chin on Billy's shoulder, "Actually we prefer the term psychotic", He said with a chuckle.

"You won't get away with this!"

Stu laughed. Though Billy's evil glare stayed. "Oh no? Tell that to Cotton Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him."

"Watch a few movies. Take a few notes." Stu laughed "It was fun!" Billy and Stu relished their madness, proud of themselves.

Sidney put her head down, covering her face, silently crying. "Why!?" She banged the table. She looked back up, face very tortured. "Why did you kill my mother?"

"Why? WHY!?" He screamed in her face, making her jump a bit. "Did you hear that, Stu? I think she wants a motive. Hmmm...I don't really believe in motives, Sid. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?"

Stu played along, shaking his head. "Nope."

"And did they really ever explain why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people? Don't think so. You see, it's scarier when there's no motive, Sid." Sidney absorbed his words, fighting more tears. "We did your mom a favor, Sid. The woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something."

"Yeah" Stu agreed. "We put her out of her misery. I mean, let's face it, your mom was no Sharon Stone." He cracked up over this while Billy turned very serious.

"Is that motive enough for you? Or how about this? Did you know your slut mother was sleeping with my dad and she's the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me."

A sudden silence. Sidney was rigid with shock, his words resonant with truth. Even Stu was surprised with his seriousness.

"Think about it. On the off chance I get caught-a motive like that could divide a jury for years, don't you think? You took my mother, so I took yours. Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up. It made you have sex with a psychopath."

"That's right", Stu agreed, like the lap dog he was. "And now that you're no longer a virgin. You gotta die...those are the rules."

Billy held Sidney, knife in hand. "Pretend this is all just a scary movie, Sid. How do you think it's going to end?"

Sidney didn't respond. Billy gave Stu a gesture and suddenly an excited expression crossed his face. "This is the best part, Sid! Your gonna love this, we gotta a surpise for you Sidney!" He set the gun down at the foyer. He dissapeared into a closet.

"You know what time it is, Sid? It's after midnight. It's your mother's anniversary. We killed her exactly one year ago today."

Sidney stood still, trying hard to hold a calm resolve but she gets more angry and upset by the second.

A noise comes from the kitchen. A low dragging sound. Stu reappeard. He held a body. "What do we have behind door number 3, Sidney!?", Sidney looked down to see...

Her father bound and gagged. His eyes wide in fear, very much alive.

"Daddy!" Sid yelled and started for him. But Billy was quick to hold her back.

"Close enough."

Stu placed the cellular phone and the voice changer in Neil Prescott's shirt pocket. "Guess, I won't be needing this anymore!"

"Got the ending figured out yet, Sid!?" Billy asked, smiling.

"Come on Sidney, you think about it now, huh? Your daddy's the chief suspect we cloned his cellular. Evidence is all right there baby!" He threw Neil to the ground and walked closer to Sidney and Billy.

"What if your father snapped? Your mothers anniversary set him off and he went on a killing spree. Killing everyone."

"Except for me and Billy we were left for dead."

"And then he kills you and shots himself in the head. Perfect ending."

Stu grinned, "I thought of that."

Billy gave Stu a look and leaned closer to Sidney's here. "Watch this." He said to her, letting go of her and walking to Stu.

"Ready?"

Stu nodded. Sidney had no idea what was going on. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, baby, Right, get it up! Yeah, baby, get it up, hit it!"

Billy pulled the knife back and brought it forward quickly, slicing into Stu. He stumbled, nearly to his knees, wincing in pain. Sidney screamed as blood gushed. Real blood, a dark, deep red.

Stu inspected the wound to his side, then he smiled. "Good one, man Jesus...My turn..." He took the knife from Billy, catching his glare.

"Don't forget-stay to the side and don't go too deep." He told him, grabbing Sidney again.

"Okay...I'll remember..." Stu stabbed at Billy's belly, puncturing him. Billy doubles over.

"Fuck! Goddamit Stu!"

"Sorry, Billy, I guess I got a little too zealous huh!?"

Billy held his wound and walked to Stu. "Give me the knife."

"..No.."

Billy stared daggers at Stu, "Give me the knife!...Now!" Stu gave him the knife and looked back at Sidney.

"You see, Sid. Everyone dies but us. We get to carry on and plan the sequel. Let's face it baby, these days, you gotta have a sequel!

Billy swiped the knife at Stu, and then did it again. Two good cuts. Sidney was mesmerized. She was seeing how truly fucked up these two were. Her so called boyfriend that she loved. And her best friend's boyfriend. Looking in their eyes now was something Sidney has never seen before.

It was pure insanity. "You sick fucks..." Sidney said. "You've seen one too many movies."

Billy looked at her, bent over, crazed. "Oh Sid, don't blame the movies...Movies don't create psychos. Movies just make psychos more creative!" He quickly grabbed Stu and stuck the knife in him, twisting it, before violently pulling it out. It made a horrific sound.

"Stop it, Billy. I can't take any more. I'm feeling woozy!"

Billy had the knife at Stu's head. "Get the gun. I'll untie Pops, okay?"

Stu staggered, looking at him.

"NOW!" He screamed in his face.

Stu nodded, "...okay..."

Billy moved to Sidney, aiming the knife at her as Stu went to get the gun. "Where'd you put it?" Stu asked, searching the foyer for the gun.

"It's on the table." Billy answered.

"No, it's not."

Billy hobbled over to Stu. The gun was gone. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Right here, asshole." A voice said.

Billy and Stu looked up in unison to see..

Gale Weathers standing in the front door way, gun in hand. Her body tattered and bloody. Her hair a mess.

Billy looked back at Stu, "I thought she was dead." He said, looking back at her.

"She looked dead, man. Still does."

Gale held the gun firm, in total control. "I've got an ending for you. The reporter left for dead in the newsvan comes to, stumbles upon you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day."

Sidney stepped forward. "I like that ending."

Though Stu looked at a lost for what to do, Gale didn't like the way Billy was looking at her. Very evil. His glare staring right in her eyes. "I know something you don't" He said, walking toward her, slowly.

She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. The safety was on.

Billy charged forward, grabbing a hold her arm, and kicking her directly in the mid section. It sent Gale back, slamming against the door. She went down. Out.

"Yeah, man!" Stu cheered, still holding his wound.

Billy stepped out the front door and retrieved the gun from where Gale laid. Then he turns back inside the house to find...

Sidney gone. "Where'd she go?"

Stu looked around, staggering now, bleeding heavily...Sidney has completely disappeared. Her father gone too. They both went back into the kitchen.

"I don't know Billy but I'm hurtin' man", Stu said, blood starting to come from his mouth as Billy searched frantically through the kitchen.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Billy and Stu looked at each other. Completely surprised. Billy went over to the phone. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Are you alone in the house?" A voice said. It was the voice they used. The voice of the killer. But Billy instantly could tell it was Sidney. Rage started to fill him.

"Not so fast…we're gonna play a little game…its called guess who called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass!" The voice said, switching from the killer's voice to Sidney's voice halfway.

Billy was in shock, though still was determined to find her. She ruined his plan, now the police knew it was Billy and Stu who did all this. But she wouldn't let her tell the whole story.

He was fuming now, slightly staggering and starting to lose it. He screamed at Stu who has fallen to a chair. "FIND HER YOU DIPSHIT! GET UP!"

"I can't...I'm bad off, Billy. You cut to deep. I think I'm dyin' here man..."

Billy gave the phone at Stu. He mouths to him, so Sid can't hear. "Talk to her..." Then Billy took off for the kitchen.

Stu took the phone.

"So Stu, what's your motive?" Sidney asked on the other end, sounding much more content. "Billy's got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?"

"Peer pressure...I'm way to sensitive."

Billy flew back in the room, grabbing the phone from Stu. He was completely nuts now, staggering, bleeding, totally insane. "I'm gonna rip you up bitch! Just like your fucking mother!"

"Gotta find me first, you pansy-assed Mama's boy!"

Billy threw the phone, unaware that it hit Stu in the back of the head. "YOU FUCKING HIT ME WITH A PHONE, DICK!" Stu yelled but Billy started throwing things and dropping things. Knocking all the vases and plates to the ground, shattering, in anger. He moved his search quickly to the living room. He started ripping the room up, overturning furniture in a mad fit of rage when he noticed the hall closet.

He smiled deliriously, heading for it, ripping it open as...

A Ghost masked figure striked from within, with an umbrella, the sharp end hitting him in the chest as it fanned out. Billy stumbled back, stunned, as the Ghostface came at him again, the umbrella lodged in his chest, and he went down.

Ghost face took off the mask to reveal Sidney. She looked at Billy, disgusted, throwing the mask on Billy's now still body. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She screamed and jumped, turning to see...

Randy sitting up. His body drenched in blood. He was alive...barely. He looked to Sidney. Through pain. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Oh my god Randy. I thought you were dead."

"I probably should be. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin", He told her, and she started helping him up.

Once they got to their feet, Randy saw a figure behind Sidney, about to pounce. It was Stu. Quickly, Randy moved Sidney out of the way and Stu barreled into him. They fall into the living room. Sidney grabbed the gun next to Billy and turned to the living room to find Randy and Stu rolling across the floor in a dead lock, fighting, both seriously injured. Sid tried to find aim at Stu when a hand grabbed a hold of her ankle, toppling her to the floor. Once again she found Billy on top of her...

In the living room, Randy and Stu were pounding at each other, beating and clawing. Both try to get the upper hand.

Back at Sidney, she was fighting viciously, attacking with everything she's got while Randy was desperately trying to pry away from Stu. He grabbed hold of the television set and tried to pull himself off the floor out of Stu's clutch.

His hands found the top of the TV. He yanked it, gripping it with his hands, bringing it down, crashing and shattering onto Stu's head. He started shaking violently, getting electrocuted as sparks flew. Randy crawled out of the way, and watched Stu die, mesmerized. Stunned at what he just did.

Back at Sidney, as she digged her hand into Billy's open chest wound. He cried out bloody murder. Her other hand brought the knife up to his face. He rose it high above Sidney ready to strike, when suddenly, a bullet ripped through the foyer, striking Billy knocking him back into the living room.

Sidney looked up to see...

Gale Weathers, holding the gun in a death grip as smoke rises above the gun's chamber.

Sidney sat up as Gale moved to her, helping her. Their eyes meet.

Back in the living room, Randy and Stu lay face up, except Stu had a television onto his head. He stopped moving. He was dead. Sid went to the living room, seeing the sight. She moved to Randy, helping him up once again. "Are you okay?"

He got to his feet, holding his gunshot wound, "Yeah, I'm fine Sid. I was worried about you...I knew it was Billy." She did a slight smile at him. It was a genuine smile, even through all this. And it was a smile he understood. These two were connected now. She put an arm over him, helping him move back to where Gale was.

The reporter was standing over Billy's still body. Sidney walked directly above his body, nudging it. Still no movement. Randy got close behind the two girls, looking down at Billy. "Careful. This is the moment when you think the killer's dead, but then he springs back to life for one last scare."

Almost on cue, Billy popped up, but in a matter of seconds, Sidney grabbed the gun from Gale and shot him straight in the forehead. A clean and perfect shot. His fell back again. Very dead.

Sidney dropped the smoking gun, standing silent over the bodies. "Not in my movie." She said, turning around, looking at her two fellow survivors.

A quiet moment when suddenly...

A figure lunged at them.

Both Gale and Randy scream and Sidney quickly turned to the figure in epic, final scare proportions.

Sid caught her breath, relaxing. "Dad!" She shouted as her father crashed out of the cupboard in Stu's house, all tied up. She rushed towards him as her father looked at her in desperation. "Randy, help me out" She added as she reached her father.

Randy wasted no time in obeying her order. Rushing pass Gale, he limped on one leg, covered in blood. He watched Sidney pull the tape off of her father's mouth and leaned beside them, slightly moaning in pain. "Are you okay?" Sidney asked her dad.

"Yeah" He breathed heavily gasping for air.


	3. The Morning After

_Shorter, but important chapter._

Dewey was being pulled out on a stretcher, and Gale was reporting, the first on the scene.

The nightmare was over.

Police, ambulance, and a few journalists were here, getting the official story. Knowing that Woodsboro would never be the same again, and the name would be something people whisper about glumly as time went on. This would be known as The Woodsboro Murders. It was just the story the media craved for.

Sidney was sitting on the empty back porch of Stu's house, alone, the early morning sun casting a glint in her eyes. She had a few bandages, but other than a few cuts and bruises, she was good. She sat there, lost in her thoughts. Thinking and absorbing everything that had just happened. It was something out of a movie.

She had lost her best friend. Tatum. She was one person she needed right now. But she was gone. A victim to Billy and Stu's massacre.

Then there was Dewey. She had almost lost him, but luckily, he survived his stabbing. And finally, there was Randy. If she had lost one of those two, she knows she would've gone insane. She had almost lost both. Those were the only two, besides her dad, that would keep her sane. But she still felt guilty. As if they got hurt because of her, and it was her fault.

These were thoughts that would haunt her, and she knew she needed someone to ease those thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. It broke her train of thought and she turned around, seeing Randy. His shoulder had been wrapped up, but blood was still visible, soaking through. He held it, as it still pained him.

Sidney turned back around, putting her head down. Can't standing looking at him like that. It was her fault, she just knew it. He walked and sat down next to her on the porch.

"Hey", He said, looking at her, but she still had her head slightly down.

"Hey..." She replied quietly.

Seeing her like this was damaging Randy. "..Are..are you okay, Sid?" He asked gently, not trying to push her. Seeing her try to hold it together was frightening to him. He was almost intimidated.

"I'm fine, Randy..." Another quiet response.

"Sidney, I'm really sorry...I just...I wish there was something I could do, you know." He told her, looking ahead then down, getting frustrated with himself. She put her head up a little bit, and looked at him, and seeing how upset he really was to see her like that. Sidney couldn't help but be touched by that.

"Thanks Randy, but you shouldn't be the one apologizing..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you. You're hurt. Really bad. And it's my fault. I-"

"Sid-"

"It is Randy.." She said, voice raising a bit. "I just couldn't imagine if you actually died. If the bullet was just a little closer, or something... It would've been all my fault", She was slowly starting to break, but she wasn't sobbing. Tears did start flowing from her eyes.

"Sid, this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself cause two assholes took their love of scary movies too far. It was them, Sid. They did this, not you."

Sidney stared at him, soaking up his words, a smile slowly appearing. He looked back her, very sincere. "Thank you, Randy." She said softly, and laid her head on his shoulder. Randy wasn't expecting it. After a few seconds of dealing with the butterflies in his stomach, he cautiously put an arm around her. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Randy looked down, and smiled at the girl of his dreams holding him.

The thought of asking her out on a date kept running through his thought. But he dismissed it. It was too soon, and not a good time for it. And she must be really vulnerable, and Randy wouldn't feel right taking advantage of that. She just really needed comfort right now. Keeping her happy was good enough for him, even though his crush on her was only growing by each second. But he'd find his moment.

He just knew it.

Sidney was very still. Randy didn't know if she had fell asleep or was just relaxing after a hell of a day, but he didn't care. Either way, he was comfortable, and he was comforting her.

And that made him happy.


	4. New Life, New Friends

_Months later_

Sidney was walking through the halls of the huge Girls' Dorm. She had been assigned her room, after arriving at Windsor. She passed several girls who looked at her with a 'is that who I think it is' look.

After graduating, she immediately moved out of Woodsboro. She wanted to leave all of that behind her, and start fresh with her close friend, Randy. It was a nightmar-ish next couple months after the massacre had already ended. She had recieved immense media attention from it and became a rather household name across the country, much to her dismay. She hated the attention, and moving out of Woodsboro seemed like the best bet to get away from it.

Though it was subconscious, Randy joining her made things alot easier. He was someone she knew, and could trust. They'd been through alot together, and have gotten closer in the months since the murders ended.

After looking around, she found her room. The door was open, so she just walked in, rolling backpack full of her things in hand. She didn't see anyone, but heard some music playing. She turned the corner to find a girl messing with the radio, an attractive young black woman. Twenty at most.

The girl turned and saw Sidney. "Hey there!" She shouted across the room.

Sidney put on a smile, "Uh hey. I'm Sidney."

The girl walked over to her, extending her hand, which Sidney gladly shook. "I'm Hallie, it's nice to meet you. I guess we are roomates", She said with a smile.

"I guess so", Sidney said, leaning her backpack against the wall.

"So do you know anyone yet?"

"Uh, well I actually came with my friend Randy."

Just then, Hallie's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute...you're Sidney Prescott aren't you!?"

At that moment, Sidney lost her spirits. It would've been nice to be friends with somebody who didn't know her background. She was enjoying just being 'Sidney', not Sidney Prescott. "Uh, yeah."

Hallie saw Sidney's face drop once she figured out who she was. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure that's so annoying to have people do that to you, it's just...I mean you're like a celebrity."

Sidney nodded awkwardly. She figured she'd change the subject. "So do you know anyone here?"

"Yeah I have a few friends. Do you want to meet them later? They're pretty nice."

"Uh yeah, sure."

Hallie grinned, "Nice! I think we're going to be good friends Sidney."

Sidney smiled back. This girl was actually pretty sweet. In a way, she reminded Sidney of Tatum, just less fiesty.

Now she had two friends here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later in the day. The sun shined down bright on the campus of Windsor. The outside was filled many students. Walking around, talking, doing homework, ect.

On one side of the campus walked freshman Windsor students, Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks.

"So do you like your roommate?" Randy asked, turning to her.

Sidney looked at him and nodded. "So far, yeah.. Her name's Hallie. She's pretty nice. How bout you?"

"No", Randy replied, frowning ahead. "It's this guy Paul. He's a real dick."

Sidney laughed a little. He looked back at her and couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was adorable and contagious to him. He looked back ahead, hoping he wasn't staring.

After she stopped, she continued to look at him. "Randy, can I ask you something?"

He looked back. "Yeah."

She hesitated. "Do you think it was the right decision to come here?" She asked him.

He was taken back a bit by her question. "..I mean, I don't know. More than anything, I'm just glad to be out of Woodsboro, you know. Get away from it all...And at least we can say we did that."

He made a real good point. She nodded. "..Yeah..." She said softly.

Just then, a voice called out. "Sidney!"

Sidney and Randy turned around to find three people walking towards them. The girl, Sid recognized immediately. It was Hallie. But the other two boys, she had never seen.

"Hey, Hallie." She greeted as the three walked up to them. Randy stood, confused.

"Hey, Sid. This is Mickey, and this is Derek. The two I told you about." Hallie said, her big smile in place.

Sidney looked at them. Mickey was the shorter of the two. 20s with dark brown hair, athletic looking, handsome in a rowdy way. Then there was Derek. He was taller with lighter brown hair, strikingly handsome, and very dreamy. He caught her eye immediately.

"Hey", Derek smiled, looking at the two before setting his eyes on Sidney. He almost seemed startled, and two locked eyes. Randy instantly caught on to this staring contest.

"Hey", Sidney said, smiling back at him. She broke out of her daze and turned back to Randy. She caught his look that stated he clearly didn't wanna be there, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the group. "This is Randy." She said, glaring at him almost like how a mother would do to a badly behaving kid, before turning back to the three.

Randy did a fake smile at the three. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm Hallie!" She said and reached out her hand. Randy shook it. This girl was nice. He wasn't sure about the other guy, Mickey. He looked a bit creepy. And he already couldn't stand Derek.

"Listen uh...I gotta get back to my room. Me and my roommate were going to watch Splatter University." Randy lied, avoiding Sidney's look. She knew him all too well, and knew when he was lying.

Mickey smiled at him, "Troma Entertainment. '84. Good choice."

Randy was a little impressed. "Yeah...well it was nice to met you guys." He looked back at Sidney, who still had the same look on her face. "I'll talk to you later, Sid." He said before turning and walking away. She watched him for a few seconds.

"He okay?" Derek asked.

Sidney turned back. "Yeah. He's just a little nervous."

Derek nodded. "Oh. Well, have you had lunch yet?"

Sidney shook her head, "No."

"Well we were just about to get some in the cafe. You wanna come?" He asked.

Sidney looked at him. He seemed like a sweetheart. She nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Derek's face lit up, and he smiled back at her. "Great. Let's go." He said and the three were off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was later on, nearing nightfall. The gangly geek, Randy sat in his room, watching Hellraiser on his small TV. His roommate Paul was out with his girlfriend. As he sat, all he kept thinking about was Sidney and that Derek guy. There was clearly some interest shown by both of them. He wouldn't of been so bothered if it was only Derek. Sidney is beyond beautiful, and is bound to gather some attention from guys. But seeing Sidney's face struck him hard. She was staring right back at him, with almost the same look he had. It pained him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

He rolled his eyes, "Paul just use your key you asshole!" He called out.

"No it's me", He heard a soft, gentle voice say. It was Sidney's.

He jumped out of his seat, surprised. He started for the door, and opened it. When he did, Sidney just walked in, and Randy closed the door behind her. She didn't look too happy. He turned back to her, "What's wrong, Sid?"

She looked back at him, "What was that, earlier?"

"What?" He played off, pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about, but like earlier, Sid knew when he wasn't being honest.

"C'mon Randy! Don't you think it'd be nice to get some good friends around here? Get some normalcy in our lives..What's so wrong with them?"

"Well, for one. That Derek guy. He's such a...tool."

Sidney tried to refrain laughter. "A tool?"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

Sidney crossed her arms, hiding a smirk, looking at him hard. He looked down. He knew he spoke too much. "How was he looking at me, Randy?"

"You know...he clearly has an interest in you..."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. I mean, personally, I think you shouldn't get into a relationship with some guy you barely know..."

"Randy, why do you care so much?" She asked in a sincere, not bitchy way. She asked it like she really wanted to know the reason.

It was the question he was fearing, but expecting. He had been trying to come up with an answer for it in his head because he knew it was coming. He wasn't able to produce a good one. He looked up at her. She was staring directly at him. "Uhh... I just don't wanna see you get hurt, Sid."

She sighed and walked closer to him. "Well I appreciate it Randy." She said, eyes fixed on his. "But can you just try to make this work with them...For me?"

Being so close to her was getting him butterflies. Her beautiful hair, her deep brown eyes which he found himself lost in, her gorgeous lips, everything was drawing him in. He knew he had to contain himself before he said or did something stupid. Those things would be admitting his strong love for her, or just kissing her. Those things were stupid, but he was never tempted to do such stupid things so much in his life. "Sure..." He said, breaking out his daze.

His response was met with a smile. "Thanks, Randy." She said. "Promise me you'll have lunch with us tomorrow.."

"Ehh, I don't know Sid...I mean I was gonna catch Friday the 13th Part III on..." He looked at her. "...But it looks like I already have plans in the cafeteria tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

She smirked back, "Yeah, you do. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, Sid."

She leaned in and gave him a nice hug which Randy wasn't expecting. He returned it, holding her. He couldn't help but be reminded the of the morning after Stu's infamous party, and how she fell asleep in his arms. Despite all the craziness that happened the night before, and the many days after, that was a day and a moment he'd never forget and a moment he found himself thinking about alot, smiling everytime. They hadn't talked about that since. Not that they would.

They said their quiet goodbyes and she walked past him, and out the door. Randy watched her walk away, until she turned the corner.

He was hopelessly in love with her. And she had no idea.

And there was nothing he could do about it except hide it from her, just knowing she'd never in a million years feel the same way.

He glumly sighed, and closed the door.


	5. The Right Time?

Randy was awoken by a knock at his room door. He looked up, confused. It was morning, but he didn't see Paul. He then looked to his clock, reading it was 10:43 AM. He had overslept a bit.

The knocking continued.

He groaned and got up from his bed, starting towards the door, rubbing his eyes. He opened it to find Sidney. Fully dressed, looking as beautiful as ever. As soon as they locked eyes, she frowned. "Randy, did you just get up?"

He was startled. "What? No, I uh, I got back from my morning classes and just took a nap..." She gave him a stern look after he said this. "Okay fine, I just got up..But in my defense, I needed my beauty sleep."

She snickered lightly, "Whatever. You're still coming aren't you?"

"Well it's not like I have much choice in the matter, right?"

She smirked. "Nope."

"You know, why can't we just get lunch? Like the two of us?" Randy asked, cautiously. It was kind of, at least in his head, a very slight way of asking her out. He had never asked to do something with just them before. But her expression after he asked it already told him she didn't take it in that way. In a dating way.

"Cause I'd really like for you to give them a chance. They're nice. And who knows, maybe you'll even come to like Derek."

Randy scoffed, "I wouldn't count on that Sid."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine just get ready, I'll be outside." She said and walked away. He nodded, watching her walk off before turning a corner. He closed the door, leaning his head on the door, lost in thought. He did one last sigh before turning around, and starting his morning routine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The morning sun blinded Randy partially as he walked out the dorm and to the outside. Another sunny day. Campus filled with students walking around, talking, hanging out. He spotted Sidney at the bottom of the steps, and started for her. "Hey." He called out.

She turned. "What took you so long?"

Randy just shrugged as he got to the bottom of the steps. When he did, she sat up, facing. "Just wanted to look extravegent for this event today", He joked, then started looking around. "Where are they anyway?"

"They should be there already. I said I was gonna get you and we were gonna walk down there." She replied.

Randy nodded. "So, I guess lets get this over with." He said, and the two were off to the cafe.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Randy spoke. "So how's Windsor going for you so far?" He asked.

She looked up at him, before looking back down. "I don't know.. Okay, I guess. How's it going for you?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm feeling about the same about it. Film class is pretty cool though...You should join it."

Sidney looked at him with a frown and a smirk. "You know film knowledge is not my thing Randy...I actually wanted to try acting out but..I don't think it'll work."

"Why not? I could see you as a younger Linda Hamilton type...plus more sex appeal."

She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. There was a few moments of comfortable silence before this time Sidney spoke first. "One thing about it here though is that I didn't think people would notice us as much. But they do."

"It'll die off Sid. People forget once the next big thing in the world happens, then they move on to that. Either way, I don't really need to worry about that like you do... You're like the lead girl everybody cares about and I'm the supporting geek nobody cares about who only survived because of his virginity."

She couldn't help but snicker before looking at him again. "You don't actually think that's the reason do you?"

"Of course it is! It's one of the rules of horror movies." He said with a smile.

She only just smiled back at him, looking down as their walk continued.

When they finally got there, they saw the sight of many students entering the decent-sized 'Cafe' building. As they walked toward the main doors, Randy jumped in front of Sidney. "There's still time Sid. To do something else.. There's a Baskin Robbins right over there", He pleaded.

She lightly hit him on the arm. "Randy c'mon. We're already here." She told him before joining the crowd of students walking up the steps.

He sighed lightly before following her up the steps to the cafeteria.

Randy and Sidney entered the cafeteria. It was a pretty big room, with many tables which were packed by groups of talking students. Randy leaned back against the wall behind him as Sidney looked around for Derek, Hallie, and Mickey. She spotted the three of them at a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. "There they are." She said, giving a gesture to Randy.

She started walking through aisles, with Randy close behind her. As they walked there, Sidney saw Derek spot them. A smile appeared on his face. "Hey, Sidney!" He called out, and Hallie and Mickey then turned toward the two.

When they arrived at the table, Sidney did a slight smile at the three. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sid", Derek greeted, almost completely ignoring Randy, who stood behind Sidney, expressionless. "We didn't know if you guys were comin' or not."

Randy sat down in the first seat, and Sidney sat next to him in the middle seat, next to Hallie who was sitting at the end of the table, and across from Derek and Mickey. Randy thought Sidney was gonna sit next to Derek or something, not next to him. That made at least a little happy in this situation he didn't wanna be apart of.

"So how are you guys liking Windsor so far?" Derek asked mostly to Sidney, smiling, staring deeply at her.

Sidney shrugged, "It's okay so far..Just glad to finally be out of high school."

"Yeah, this is your first year right?"

Sidney nodded. "Mhm. You?"

He also nodded, "Yeah. Pre-med."

Hallie, who was sitting next to Derek, snickered. "Mr. Popular here likes to brag about his pre-med status." She teased.

Mickey snickered at this as Derek chuckled, "I was just saying", He said, looking at Sidney again who had a smirk on her face. "What about you Sid? Hallie only told me a little about you."

"Well we only just met so there probably wasn't much to tell", She said, smirking still.

"Well maybe you can tell me some more?"

Randy shifted in his seat, very uncomfortable. Blood starting to boil, as he watched the two stare deeply at each other. This was exactly what he thought was gonna happen. He knew he shouldn't of went.

Randy rolled his eyes, groaning quietly, slumping in his seat as Sidney and Derek talked, and Mickey and Hallie talked.

And that's how lunch went...

Exactly how he expected.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Randy, Sidney, Hallie, Mickey, and Derek were walking down the Cafeteria building's steps along with other students, stepping onto the sunny campus.

"Well guys I gotta hit class", Derek said.

"Us too", Hallie said, talking about her and Mickey who stood next to her. "See you!" She said and her and Mickey walked off.

Derek turned to Sidney, "This was fun, Sidney. Did you wanna hang out again sometime?"

Sidney smiled, "Sure."

Derek grinned, "Great. Bye Sid." He said and then looked to Randy. "Talk to you later Randy."

Randy did a obvious fake smile at him, but Derek was already on his way. Sidney then turned to him.

"Well wasn't that fun", Randy said with pure sarcasm.

Sidney frowned, "You didn't talk at all Randy."

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't of had the chance too. It was like everyone ignored my existence. But that's okay, I'm kind of used to it." He said, with the obvious hint of sarcasm still in his voice. He was about to walk away but Sidney grabbed his arm.

"Randy don't be mad at me because I'm trying to start over. I don't understand what your problem is here. Isn't that what you want too?"

"Yeah, it's not that Sid, it's just..I was kind of just fine with it being just us. I don't see why we have to befriend other people who probably only want to be friends with you because of your celebrity status."

She gave him a stern look, "Oh thanks."

Randy winced, "I didn't mean it like that Sid. I'm just saying that..." He stopped, and scoffed at himself. "I don't even really know anymore..I'm sorry, okay."

She continued to look at him and his troubled expression. She sighed. "I gotta get to class..."

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded after a beat. "Yeah.."

"I'll see ya Randy", She said, before going her way. He stood there watching her walk away, like usual. He knew he messed up. He wished he could go back in time and change what just happened. Maybe he should've just tried to make friends. Just to make her happy. But he wanted more, and he couldn't help that he wanted more.

He was in love with her.

And this Derek guy was completely destroying his chances with the girl he's been desiring for what seemed like forever. He couldn't help but hate him. It was just instincts.

After getting lost in thought, he turned and went the other direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple of days had past, and Randy and Sidney haven't talked since their conversation outside the cafeteria building. And in his dorm room, sat Randy, at his desk. Finished homework was in front of him. He was leaning in his chair, thinking about Sidney.

One, specific and strong thought kept creeping in his mind. He tried to fight it, but it wouldn't go away. He knew he had to do it. He knew he had to...

Make his move.

Before it was too late. Before Derek already asks her out, he needed to admit his love for her. It was the right time. At least that's what he kept thinking. He needed to finally do it.

He looked to the clock to see it was 6:43 PM. She should be at her dorm.

He sat up and looked in the mirror that hung down his closet door. He took a big deep breath, and exited his room. Starting for Sidney.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sidney was in her dorm room, finishing up homework for her classes. As she was, she heard a knock at the door.

She turned, a little confused. Hallie wasn't gonna be home for another few hours. She was checking out some fraternity, Sidney didn't listen fully enough to know which one. She hated that stuff.

Then, it hit her. It's Randy. She was waiting to hear from him but wasn't exactly sure how to approach him after their little disagreement the other day. A smile formed on her face, though she didn't even realize it was there. She stood up and walked towards the door. As she got close to it, there was another light knock. She leaned, unlocked the door, and opened it.

But instead of Randy, there stood Derek, a smile on his face. His eyes immediately fell to her outfit. She was only wearing a light gray tank top, and sweatpants. He quickly looked away. "Hey, Sid."

"Derek?" Was all she said, frowning slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well uh, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Baskin Robbins or something..get some ice cream..I wanna know more about you", He said with a flirty smirk.

She smirked back, "I'm not very interesting, Derek."

"I think you are..." They stared at each other for a moment before Derek spoke again. "So what do you say?"

She smiled. "Sure." She saw his face lit up, smiling back at her. "Just let me get dressed, okay?"

Derek nodded, "Sure."

Randy walked through the campus. The sun was starting to set, and fewer students were around. He saw the Girls' Dorm from a distance and started for it. As he did, his heart was pumping extremely fast. His hands were starting to sweat, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. To admit something he's hidden since the 9th grade.

He was finally doing it...

As he got closer and closer to the dorm, he saw one of the doors open. A figure walked out. He immediately recognized it.

It was Sidney. Beautiful of course, but then she hesitated at the steps. Randy stopped in his tracks and frowned in confusion. He then saw her turn back, and her mouth began to move. Then he saw another figure exit the building.

It was Derek.

Just then, Randy felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He was angry and upset at the same time.

He was too late. He wasted too much time.

He saw the two laugh as they walked down the steps together. Probably on their way to a date. "Damn..." Randy muttered under his breath before turning around and walking away.

Life sucked.


	6. Two Years Later

_Okay so this chapter will look similar at first but it'll start to change._

* * *

_Two years later._

A line had formed around the block, guys and girls-mostly college age. There's an African American woman in the line. Maureen Evans, no more than 18. She stood in line with her boyfriend Phil Stevens, same age. A handsome counterpart. Maureen wasn't much into horror movies, she instead was a medical student at Windsor College.

Phil on the other hand was a pretty big horror movie buff who majored in film class, and he couldn't wait to see this movie, mainly because it was about kids that go to their school.

Phil and Maureen didn't know the kids from the movie too well. Phil had a class with one of the kids though. The geeky one named Randy Meeks, who was one of the main survivors of the massacre, and for that reason he was popular, but not in that kind of way, more in the way where people stare at him every time he walked the campus or the halls

They had no interaction with the last one, but knew her name fully, Sidney Prescott, who seemed to have gotten the most attention out of all the survivors from the media, which was why he even knew her name. He had only seen her a couple times, and 99% of those times was to see her get mauled by reporters, paparazzi and other media figures.

"I hate scary movies." Maureen complained.

"It'll be okay, baby, I'll hold your hand." Phil replied.

'If we hurry, we can still catch the Sandra Bullock movie." Maureen suggested.

"Nobody wants to pay money to see some Sandra Bullock shit...Unless she naked." He said.

Maureen looked up at her boyfriend, frowning. "Oh, but you will sit through some movie called STAB!"

Phil smiled, pulling her close, snuggling with her. "It's an adrenaline rush Maureen, that's what it is."

"No, I'll tell you what is. It's a dumb ass white movie about some dumb ass white girls getting their white asses cut the fuck up."

"Is that what it is?"

"No, I'm just saying that the horror genre is historical for excluding the African American element."

"Now where do you get your P.H.D. in black cinema sister soldier?"

"Listen, I read my Entertainment Weekly, I know my shit." Maureen said as her and Phil reached the box office, presenting their tickets. They passed through the front doors where a young, pretty usher stood randomly handing out Ghost masks. A Hollywood variation of a most familiar one. Phil took one. "What's that?" Maureen asked.

The usher flashed a bright smile at her. "The studio sent them."

The small theatre playin the filmwas nearly packed to capacity. Maureen and Phil entered, moving down the aisle searching for two seats. A young girl screamed, whizzing by them as a Ghost masked guy chased after her. The crowd laughed. Everyone was having fun.

Maureen and Phil find aisle seats down towards the screen just as the lights dimmed. People fake screamed in terror. A very lively crowd.

On screen, credits roll as the movie begins. The studio logo appears followed by...

A ROBERT RODRIGUEZ FILM

Maureen turns to find a ghost mask in her face. Phil has slipped it on. He started getting in her face with the mask on but she doesn't looked amused.

"Oh hell no, take it off."

"But.."

"Now!"

He groaned behind the mask and took it off. He put the mask on his lap and him and Maureen start staring at the screen.

On screen, in big letters, it said:

BASED ON THE BOOK "THE WOODSBORO MURDERS" BY GALE WEATHERS.

Maureen lookED behind her, toward the rest of the audience. A sea of white ghost faces fill the theatre. The publicity masks actually glow in the dark. A chilling sight that left her extremely spooked.

Back on screen:

The movie began. A house in the middle of nowhere. Lights burn from within. Inside the house, a young girl, Casey Becker, is apparently the name, is taking a shower. The water cascades over her nubile body. Suddenly, a figure is glimpsed through the curtain. It's all very psycho.

The phone rang. The young girl pulled the shower curtain aside to reveal a robe hung on a hook. She grabbed it, running from the bathroom, into the living room, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Casey asked, pulling her wet hair back.

A menacing voice responds, "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me?" The voice said and the facial expression on "Casey's" face turns to confusion, but the acting wasnt very convincing so far.

In the theatre, Maureen is not having a good time, she's already spooked. "I hate this shit."

On screen the phone rang again, and the girl name Casey picked it up again.

"Why did you hang up on me?" The voice asked.

Casey's eyes squinted in confusion, "Who is this?"

In the theatre, Maureen shifts in her seat. "Why doesnt she just hang up the phone and call the police? Stupid..."

"Shushh!" Phil and the crowd exclaimed.

"I'm gonna get popcorn, I need some money", Maureen said, turning towards Phil, who scoffed at her.

"You got money."

"I got _my _money, I asked for _your _money..."

Phil rolled his eyes and smacked his lips as he reached into his jacket pocket and got out a couple bills for Maureen, who snatched it away from him. "Thank you..." She told him, and got up and moved up through the aisle.

Maureen emerged from the theatre and into the small lobby. It is well lit and packed, mostly with people either getting popcorn, snacks, soda or people playing the acrade, probably too scared to see the film.

She waited in the small line for only a couple seconds before she went up.

"Hi, can I get a small popcorn with extra butter and a small diet pepsi?" Maureen asked nicely.

The man behind the counter smiled at her, "You got it." He responded and went to get her order, and behind Maureen, two perky and loud girls stood behind her.

"I got so scared", one of the girls said.

"You chicken shit, its just a movie", the other girl responded.

"No, it really happened, all these kids got killed two years ago in California."

The man behind the counter handed her the order and Maureen left the line and walked towards the door to the Stab movie.

Alone, Maureen move for the stairs when a figure emerges from the shadows. A ghost masked shape appearing behind her... lunging for her, grabbing her, spinning her around. She screamed madly as the Ghost starts laughing. The mask came off. It's Phil.

Maureen sent him a menacing glare and swatted him right on the arm, "You ass!"

Phil couldnt help but continue laughing, clutching his chest in laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I had to. It was too easy.:

"You are so not funny"

Phil took her in his arms, "Come on, baby. Lighten up a little, will ya?"

"I get scared really easy, okay."

"You gotta go with it. Scary movies are great foreplay", he joked. He's sincere. He leans down and plants a kiss on her. She caves, kissing him back. Sweet and sensual. "Alright, I gotta whizz, I'll meet you in the theater ok?"

Maureen nodded while Phil smiled and walked off.

Maureen walked back into the theate where onscreen in Stab, Casey ran for her life. While, Maureen sat down, Phil entered the restroom.

He stood patiently as two men dressed in Ghostface costumes are using the urinals. Phil decided to use one of the stalls. He banged on the first one to realize it's occupied.

"Sorry", He said to whoever was behind the door. Phil saw that the second stall is closed too and he knocks on it see if it is unoccupied, which it ended up being. He walked in and unbuckled his pants and was about to go. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the first stall.

"No, I didnt mean to, I swear..." The voice from the stall said, Phil put a hand over his mouth to stop laughing. He put his ear up to the bathroom stall wall to listen more closely.

"Ok I'll tell you why I did it mommy. Listen mommy...listen mommy..."

Suddenly, a thrust of a knife from the next stall, goes through the wall, stabbing Phil severly in the ear as blood started to pour from his mouth. Phil shook violently in pain, trying to pull his head out of the knife.

After one big thrust, he finllly pulled out his head and looked at the knife. It was stuck right through the stall wall and covered with blood. His blood.

He held the wound, as the blood continues to pour out, trying to fight it. But couldn't as the world seemed to dim and he fell to the floor, dead.

The killer stepped out of the stall to reveal a Ghostface costume on, and he hid behind the wall to wait for the two men in Ghostface costumes to leave, as they didnt hear or see a thing.

When they finally do, the killer looked at Phil's dead body, laying in a pool of his own blood.

Meanwhile in the theatre, the crowd cheered and jeered as the movie continued, in the movie, Casey is running away still.

Maureen didnt realize that she was part of the crowd of moviegoers yelling at the screen, she wouldnt admit it but she was into the movie now. The crowd was really with the movie. Some even talked to the screen. "You dumb bitch. Get out of the house." etc.

Screams and gasps came from the audience as a patio chair comes flying through a glass door in the movie making most of the girls in the theatre jump and hide their eyes on their boyfriends' shoulders.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Dont do that!" Maureen yelled to the screen.

Suddenly, a man sat next to Maureen. She turned to see that it is...

Phil.

Who sat with a Ghostface mask on. The reflection from the movie bouncing against it in the darkness.

Maureen scoffed at him, "Baby give it up." Phil didn't respond but Maureen continued to talk. "You came back just in time, it looks like she's about to get it. Want some popcorn?" She asked, lifting up the tub of popcorn, though Phil shook his head.

In the movie, Casey is hiding behind a desk as the killer searches for her.

"No, see if that was me, I woulda been outta there. Why doesnt she just leave the house!?" Maureen complained.

Phil slowly turned to her, bringing his finger to his masked lips, SSSHHING her. Maureen looked at him strangely as he turned back towards the movie and Maureen does the same, hesitantly.

On screen, The young girl ran by a window. She looked in. Ghostface stared back as Casey ran off again. But the killer crashed through the window attacking her. She started fighting with him, getting away, running...

In the theater, everyone was screaming. Maureen tried her best to detach herself from the movie. She ate her popcorn, but then turned her attention to Phil. "This is so tired" She exclaimed but then turned her attention to Phil again. "Hey, you...pasty face..."

Phil ignored her. She reached over in the darkness putting her hand on his knee. She inched it up. The Ghost-masked Phil just stared ahead.

"Whats the matter? Can't I get your ghost?" Maureen teased, a little confused by his silent behavior.

On screen, the young girl was running through the yard. Ghostface was right behind her, chasing her. She screamed.

In the theater, Maureen pretended to watch the movie while her hand continued to move between Phil's legs. She stareed ahead, wincing at what was about about to happen to the girl on screen. She didn't notice as Phil pulled a long sharp hunting knife from inside his coat jacket.

Maureen's hand moves up Phil's jacket...something stops her. She felt something on her fingers...something wet. She pulled her hand back, the reflected movie illuminating bloody fingers.

Mauren stared at her hand...

On screen, Ghostface advanced on the young girl, grabbing her, pulling her to him, raising high a long, hunting knife. The young girl was helpless...

In the theater, Maureen looks at Phil, confused...as if seeing for the first time...it wasn't Phil..

She pulled away when, the Ghost-masked Figure grabbed her with one hand, the other one clutching the hunting knife.

Maureen saw it, her mouth billowing forth a loud scream, that is matched by the entire audience as they scream at the screen.

On screen, Casey is stabbed in the heart.

In the theater, Maureen was helpless. The knife came fast and furious, striking her in the stomach. She fell forward, into the aisle as...

On screen, Casey, clutching her bloody chest...dragged herself, crawling across wet grass...the killer behind her...raising his knife again.

In the theater, popcorn flew as Maureen fell forward, into the aisle, clutching her bloody stomach. She was speechless, unable to scream. She held her bloody hand out for all to see, begging for help. She stumbled down the aisle. Someone yells "Sit down." Maureen turned to several people who began to react. She turned behind her to see the Ghost Face coming at her again...knife raised.

On screen, Casey is slashed again.

In the theater, the knife sliced into Maureen again...then again. The theatre audience was starting to take note as the killer kept slashing at her repeatedly with the knife. A horrifying, sickening sight.

Maureen stumbled forward, her bloody body moving down to the front of the theater. Suddenly, the entire audience began to...

Applaud and cheer.

Maureen, swaying from side to side, turned to the crowd and emitted a horrendous blood curling scream as...

On screen, Casey let out an enormous ear screeching scream that mirrored Maureen's as the killer attacked one last time, stabbing her, silencing her forever.

Maureen walked in the aisle, the killer comes behind her and began stabbing her six more times as she walked up to the screen.

The audience cheered in delight. Maureen flailed her arms in the arm and looked around, screaming.

The audience started to quiet down staring at her, taking of their Ghostface masks, their grins fading. Maureen fell back against the movie screen...very much dead. Her arms flailed across the screen...smearing blood over the wide screen image of the Ghost Mask.

The killer.

XxXxXxXxX

_The next day._

It was almost 8 in the morning and all the Windsor College students were hanging out on campus waiting for classes to start. It was a popular college. Students were all over talking about different things.

On one side of the campus there is typical college dorm room. Industrial strength furniture. There's two of everything.

It's the girls dorm, alot of pink things, posters and pictures on the wall.

A ringing phone stirred a young girl in bed, asleep under a mound of blankets and pillows. The girl started to rise as the phone is answered.

The girl rolled out of bed, her hair fell away to reveal her face, its Sidney Prescott.

Two years older has brought a maturity to this beautiful young woman. Her face possesses a survivor's edge. Stronger and more determined, she appears to have weathered the storm.

"I got it", Sidney called to Hallie, half asleep crawling to the phone before picking it. "Hello...Helloo?" Jackie said to the other line though there is silence.

"Hello Sidney..." A voice spit out of the phone. Deep and haunting, the same voice as the killer.

But Sidney didn't flinch. "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Who is this?"

"You tell me..."

Sidney grabbed a small device hooked to the phone. She took a look at its display. "Cory Gillis. 442-8730."

"Shit!" The guy on the other line yelled, the voice changer clicking off.

"Hot flash Cory, prank phone calls are a criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M..." Then, the phone went dead. Sidney sighed. "I hope you enjoyed the movie..." She said before putting the phone back on the receiver, then turning to her Hallie.

"Time to change numbers again?" Hallie asked, walking up to her.

"Nah...I think it'll die off. It's opening weekend. Let's see how it goes." Sidney got up from the bed and grabbed her robe as Hallie channel surfed. Various morning news programs were on their small TV. Snippets were heard.

Suddenly on the televsion, a young man was being interviewed. Attractive, sullen. Sad. It was Cotton Weary. "Well, you can never tell..."He said.

Sidney turned to the familiar voice.

The talk show host started talking back. "But you were fully exhonorated, you were an innocent man."

"Yeah, well that and a nickel will get you a cup of coffee, and even thats not true anymore..." His voice stopped Sidney cold. She turned to the television.

The audience on TV laughed.

Cotton continued. "Yeah, but Gale's been great."

Hallie hit the remote. The man's image disappeared as the TV went off. Hallie turned, all smiles. "Get your ass in gear. You're late. Don't forget about the Acid Rain Mixer tonight at Delta Lambda's tonight", Hallie reminded, making Sidney groan.

"Yeah Hallie, I don't think I can make it."

Hallie gasped, "What!? Come on, don't even try to bag. You promised!"

Sid moved to the door and threw it open. A Ghost figure leaped at her. She was about to scream but then stopped herself.

It's just a costume hung from her doorframe. Preset, to scare. Another prank. Sidney ripped it down, turning to Hallie, throwing the costume at her.

Sid was surprisingly cool. She exited out the door, leaving Hallie staring at the Ghost Mask in her hands.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sidney stepped outside of her dorm. The morning sun shined down as she breathed in, taking in the day just as she was suddenly mauled by reporters and TV cameramen.

"Sidney did you know the victims!?" Asked one of the reporters.

"Sidney, do you feel responsible for the murders!?" Asked another reporter.

"What murders?" Sidney asked.

Microphones were shoved in her face as she was seized upon by journalists and TV cameras.

"Do you think there will be more murders?" One reporter asked.

Sidney was mortified. She pushed and shoved but there was no escape. The questions came at her like lightning. She saw a whole in the crowd and went for it as a reporter, a flashy woman, all hair and teeth, thick sunglasses, moves in her way. "Did you kill them last night, Sidney? Has it gotten to you? Have you finally snapped?"

Sidney's eyes flare. Her fist started to clench when, like lightning, she swung, connecting with the flashy woman's face. She dropped.

The reporters gasped and Sidney aggressively pushed all of them aside and finally got through them as the reporters and TV cameramen crowded over the flashy woman, who was still on the ground, dizzy.

Sidney walked through the campus as a few students who saw the incident were staring at her. She looked to the side to see a familiar figure. "Oh my god..."

She walked closer to the figure, squinting her eyes. "Dewey?!"

He turned. They locked eyes.

"Dewey!? Hey!" She yelled with a smile as they started for each other. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they met with a hug.

They let go, Sidney being met with a smile from Dewey. A safe, warm smile. His face was as cute as ever. "Oh man, I was worried about you. I heard what happened and I was on the first flight... Can we talk?"

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxX

Minutes later, the two sat in a gazebo in the middle of campus. "Three hundred people watched? Nobody did anything?" Sidney asked, amazed.

"They thought it was a publicity stunt." Dewey replied.

"Oh my God. How could it happen?"

"They don't know." Dewey answered. "It was carefully planned. Earlier in the day the victims received anonymous passes to the movie."

"It's a copycat killer I knew this would happen. That fucking movie."

Dewey nodded in agreement, sighing. "As of now, 'officially' they don't see any relation. But they're checking it out. The state, Special Task Force, FBI-they're all here. They'll find the guy."

"Yeah, right."

Dewey looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Look, Sid, why don't you take off? Disappear for a few days. I'll come with you."

She shook her head. "No. I will not crawl under a rock. This is a fucked-up world and people kill people all the time. I'll just get used to it."

They both stood up, walking down the gazecbo.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Dewey said. Sid's tough demeanor was cracking. She took a deep breath. "That's why I'm here, right? We take care of each other. C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

For the first time, a severe limp was visible as his left leg dragged behind him.

"You go, it's all stairs, I can take it from here."

"Just in case..."

"No. This is nothing, Dewey. I'll be okay. Go back to work and let me get back to my quasi pseudo-happy existence..."

Sidney reached and gave her pseudo-brother another hug, and then took off for the building.

Dewey watched until she disappeared inside, then limped back in the other direction.

XxXxXxXxXx

A newsvan pulled up and parked next to a trough of other newsvans and reporters. Some were live, others readying themselves for the next onslaught.

Gale got out of the newsvan, her cellular affixed to her ear. "I don't know...no one's talking. What's the studio's position? Never happen. They'd be stupid to pull the movie. With all this free press-they're gonna have huge numbers this weekend. It'll break box office records. Of course I have bumps." She said into the phone.

Gale's cameraman can be seen behind her, in the van fussing with equipment.

Gale continued with the conversation. "I need two minutes at six o'clock. I wanna do a piece on the slain kids-no sympathy shit-let's stick with the movie angle. I wanna pull a clip from an old film..." She turned to her cameraman, snapping her fingers. "Hey, what was the name of that movie?"

The guy looked up at her. It was Randy Meeks. Two years older but still the charming jokester. "He Knows You're Alone. MGM. 1980. Tom Hanks' first film." He answered.

Gale turned back around. "He Knows You're Alone." She told the person on the other line. "Yeah, find it. Don't worry, I've got it covered...I have a plan. Yeah, I'll get it. Give it a rest-I said I'll get it. Later." She hung up, turning to Randy. "Pressure's on. You ready for this?"

"I'm there, man. No worries. I got ya covered. I'm so there. That's why I'm here-because I'm there." Randy said, holding up his camera, stoked.


	7. The High School Crush

_Hey guys, I'm uploading this and chapter 6 almost back to back, so a few of you might have missed the last chapter. So go and check it out, it'll make much more sense._

* * *

Sidney moved down a hallway. Not your typical school building. Through open doorways, film equipment was glimpsed. She was in the Film Department. She came upon an open door and peered in. A large room, a class was in progress. She slipped in quietly.

She took a seat at the back of the room. A handful of film students sat around at their desks, heavy in discussion. Sid went unnoticed as she watched a whirlwind debate.

"You could say what happened in that theater is a direct result of the movie itself..." The young professor said. He was the teacher of film theory in Winsdor. He was a young, clean cut, and nice teacher, and got along with the students really well.

In the middle of the classroom, a girl named Cici Cooper spoke up. She was slight, blonde, and very pretty with a lively energy about her. "That is so moral majority, you can't blame real life violence on entertainment."

A majority of the class scoffed at Cici's statement. "Wait a minute, yes you can!" One of the students called out, his name was Ray.

"Yeah, hello? The guy was wearing a Ghostmask, just like in the movie, it's directly responsible," Ray's friend Pacey said.

"No it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions", Cici argued.

Then Mickey, who was sitting next to Hallie, gave his opinion. "It's a classic case of life, imitating art, imitating life."

One of the girls in the back groaned. "Its not about art, I had biology with that girl, this is reality."

"Oh come on.." Mickey complained, looking at the girl in front of him. "The killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who were immortalized on film."

"Thank you!" "You're right!" Ray and Pacey agreed, almost in unison.

"So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" The professor suggested.

"STAB 2? Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" A snotty student in the back yelled, receiving a mixed reaction from the class, some agreeing, some disagreeing. "Sequels are too handicapped. By definition alone, they're inferior films."

"Bullshit generalization." Mickey said, looking at the student. "Many sequels have surpassed their original."

"Name one." He challenged.

"Aliens", Pacey answered for him. "Far better than the original."

"Subjective." Was all the student said back.

"Life's subjective." Cici said, looking down at her desk and then up at the student. "I much prefer Ridley Scott."

The conversation overlapped, everyone arguing..making their point about Aliens vs. Alien. "No way." Hallie jumped in. "Aliens rocked. Stay away from her-you bitch!" She exclaimed.

"I'll give you that one." The student admitted. "Name another."

"T2." Mickey said.

"You've got a hard-on for Cameron," Cici remarked with a teasing smirk, and the whole class Ohhh'd. In the back, Sidney snickered a bit.

"A bigger budget does not make a better movie. Terminator one is historical." He shot back.

Someone screamed out, "You Sarah Connor?" As the teacher spoke up...

"How about The Godfather Part II?"

The whole room went worship silent. Then most nodding their heads, all in agreement. "The almighty exception. Name another." The student said, not giving up.

Suddenly, Derek jumped into the conversation. "Empire Strikes Back. Smarter story. Improved effects." From the back of the room, Sidney watched him. Fixated.

"I liked Jedi." Hallie added. "With the furry things."

Everyone boo'd. "Ewoks blow!" One student yelled.

"Lucas and his Romper Room stage." Mickey said, rolling his eyes.

"I got. I got it." Hallie started again. "Friday the 13th, Part 20..."

"Case in point. The entire horror genre was destroyed by sequels." The student added once again.

"Really?" The teacher asked. "And why do you think that is?"

"Sequels suck. Hello! It becomes about: money and no one's interested in quality." He replied.

Derek shook his head. "It's more than that. Horror films are only as good as their villains. How can Freddie and Jason possibly be scary after they've been diluted through five or six sequels?"

"What's the solution? If you were making a sequel today what would you do differently?" The teacher asked.

Derek turned, spotting Sidney in the back of the room. She gave a half wave. He started for her, excusing himself.

"The point is - I made my point. Sequels suck." The argumentative student exclaimed again.

As the conversation continued, Derek and Sidney moved out into the hallway. He threw his arms around her protectively. "How are you? You weren't in class. I called as soon as I heard..."

"I skipped." Sidney replied. "Too many "That's her" looks."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't ask what you can do. No coddling. Life rolls on status quo."

He looked at her with bedroom eyes. "I can do that. And I can also do this." He moved on her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

She broke away, giggling a bit. "No PDA."

But it was a failed objection. He kissed her again, and they soon began making out with each other, right in the middle of the hallway.

XxXxXxXxX

The place was a circus. The front steps of the student center were roped off to form a platform. A podium and mic have been placed center.

Crowds have gathered for the press conference that was being held by the university. Reporters and cameras have been roped off to the side. On stage, Dean Fisher, a sharp looking woman in her forties was talking to spectators. Reading from a prepared statement "..and we feel this unfortunate isolated tragedy in no way reflects upon our fine school and we should trust that the authorities and FBI are acting quickly to bring us answers..."

Beside her stand uniformed cops, the local sheriff, FBI agents. She continued on...

In the roped off news section, Gale walked through the crowd, listening to the Dean. Suddenly, a female voice spoke from behind Gale. "Excuse me Miss Weathers, could I have a word with you?"

Gale spun around to find an older woman, facing her, pen and paper in hand. "No.." Gale quietly answered, starting to walk away. But the woman followed beside her.

"Please, it'll just take a second. I just want to say that I am a big fan of your work. I read your book, and I couldn't put it down, it was that great."

"Why thank you." Gale said with a fake smile.

"I'm a writer myself, well, just for the local paper, The Post Telegraph. I'm Debbie Salt." She greeted, both stopping in their tracks. She shook her hand. "I took your seminar last year in Chicago. I was the one in the front asking all of the questions."

"Right, I thought you looked familiar." Gale lied.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see the movie. You must be getting alot of flack about that. Right? What is your position going to be?"

"No comment..." Gale answered, starting to walk away.

"Please Miss Weathers, it would be such an honor if I could get a quote from you for my story."

Gale stopped and turned to her. "Alright. Begin quote."

Debbie smiled. "Great!"

"Your flattering remarks are both desperate and obvious. End quote." She burned, and walked off, leaving Debbie standing there, watching her walk away.

On stage, the local sheriff, a smart looking guy in his 50's was fielding questions. "No, we have no evidence of a serial killer. We think the killer acted deliberately and not at random..."

On the lawn, students and concerned faculty stood. Near a ledge overlooking the press conference, were Sidney, Derek, Hallie and Mickey. Also, next to them stood Cici, the pretty film student from class. She was the newest person in this group, who started hanging around with them a few months ago when film class first started. Her love of horror movies made her a perfect addition.

"What are they doing?" Derek asked. "He's talking but he's not saying anything."

"Sounds like they don't know anything." Cici replied as they all continued to look on.

From across the way, two gorgeous sorority type girls, Lois and Murphy stood with their fraternity jock boyfriends. All looks and attitude. Their eyes were on Sidney as they huddled in a conspiratory stance.

"Did they question you yet, Sid?" Cici asked, looking down at her.

"They tried earlier." Sidney answered, sitting down on the ledge. "I'm just gonna avoid it."

"Yeah lets get off this subject, who's hungry?" Derek asked.

"I gotta hit the library. Anatomy..." Cici glumly stated, and then she turned back toward Sidney. "You gonna be okay, Sid?"

Sidney shrugged, "It's whatever Cici." But she turned to her and smiled. "But thanks." Cici smiled back, heading out as the two sorority girls, Lois and Murphy sauntered over.

"Hello, sister Lois. Sister Murphy", Hallie greeted them with a grin.

"Hello, pledge. Hi Sidney!" Lois said enthusiastically.

"Hey", Sidney greeted, uninterested.

"This must be flat out hell for you", Murphy said to her, in a valley girl type fashion. "How are you holding up?"

"I manage..."

"It must be weird isn't it. To think that this fuss is all because of you!"

Derek and Mickey exchanged similiar looks, trying to hold in smirks.

"So Sidney, are you coming to our little martini mixer tonight?" Murphy asked, both of the girls and their jock boyfriends grinning in a too happily-ish way.

Sidney shifted uneasily. "I don't know, I think..."

"We'll be there", Hallie said, cutting her off, making Sidney glare over at her though Hallie was still smiling at the sororiety girls,

"Oh good, cause Sidney, we have our eyes on you. The Delta Lambdas are very sensitive to your plight and if you need anything just call. Bye!"

The girls and their boyfriends walked off in a flamboyant manner as the gang watched them. Mickey scoffed. "The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fuckin..."

"Hey! I'm pledging Delta Lambda thank you very much", Hallie, yelled cutting Mickey off.

XxXXxXxX

It was a few minutes later, and Sidney, Hallie, Mickey, and Derek stood in the middle of a grassy plan on campus. She looked up to see Gale, standing alone. She went to her. "Hello, Gale." She greeted, almost awkwardly.

Gale turned to her, and did a small, friendly smile. "Sidney. Hello.. How are you?"

"I'm okay... PEOPLE magazine won't stop calling but other than that..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...you are the definition of mixed emotions...But I see your movie's getting good reviews."

"It seems to be causing a stir.." People have began to notice the two of them talking. Reporters and spectators have slowly circled them. Gale looked around. She spotted Randy, who appeared behind Sid, with his camera. Gale gave him the nod. He threw the camera up, hitting the light.

Sid spun around, her eyes widening as soon as she saw. "Randy?"

Before she could even begin to react, she saw someone else, standing off to the side. A man she recognized immediately. He looked at her, his face sullen, broken. Sidney lost her breath. "Cotton..."

He moved to her. "Hello, Sidney."

Gale motioned to Randy. He maneuvered, getting the two of them in frame. A long moment, Sidney just stared at him. Completely off guard. She looked to Randy who aimed the camera directly at her...filming her. "What are you doing?" She asked, staring right at him. Just then, the face she made to him and the tone she had, immediately made Randy regret doing this. He started to get a horrible feeling. He lowered the camera a bit, and they locked eyes. He couldn't help but be taken back by her beauty. Something he hasn't seen in a while. She was as stunning as ever, even with the look she was giving him.

Quickly, Gale stepped in front of Sidney, blocking Randy from her sight. Gale turned back toward him, and put a microphone up to her mouth. "Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since she wrongfully accused him of her murdering her mother."

Sidney gripped Gale's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We want to know what you think.." Gale replied.

"Sidney" Cotton started, and Sidney quickly looked at him. "I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life..."

She turned back to Gale. Eyes aflame. "You BITCH!" Sidney stormed off, disappearing in the crowd who talked and gossiped, watching the scene.

Cotton turned to Gale. "Wait I thought we had an official interview. What's going on...This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here." He took off, pushing through the crowd.

Randy stopped filming. "Can you say backfire?"

Gale looked up at him. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Randy is clearly not happy about his part in this. It was in his voice.

And Gale noticed it. "You need to check your conscience at the door. We're not here to be loved." She told him, but Randy's face revealed otherwise.

At the podium, the sheriff continued. "No, we don't anticipate another murder but we are taking every precaution possible..."

Gale walked off though Randy straggled. She looked up and saw Dewey. Their eyes meet. A long moment. The silence between them is revealing. "Dewey?"

"Can't you just leave her alone? Hasn't she been through enough?" He asked. "And my name is Dwight."

"I was just doing my job...Dwight."

"I've got things to do, Miss Weathers, excuse me..." He said, walking away but she started walking beside him.

"The name's Gale, remember'?"

He looked at her. His eyes on fire. "Yes, Miss Weathers, your name is embedded clearly between my ears."

"I see you read the book."

"Well, yes I do read Miss Weathers.."

"And an explanation is, of course, out of the question..."

"Page 32. 'Deputy Dewey filled the room with his dim-witted Barney Fifish presence.' I think you've explained yourself."

"Come on Dewey, it's just a character in a book."

Dewey stopped and looked at her, frowning. "Page 41... "Deputy Dewey oozed with inexperience..."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" She asked, genuienly feeling bad as they continued to walk.

"No, what I think is that your money hungry and fame seeking and forgive me for saying, mediocre writer, has a cold storage where a heart should be. No offense intended."

"Dewey, I never meant to imply..."

"How do you know that my dimwitted stupidity isn't merely a subtle form of manipulation? Used to lower people's expectations thereby enhancing my ability to effectively maneuver within any given situation?" He got out, taking a big breath after.

Gale stared at him and broke out a smile. Dewey tried to glare back at her, but her cuteness made it hard.

"I'm sorry. I don't what else to say, except for that, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry...I misjudged you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some oozing to do." Dewey turned and limped away, leaving Gale staring after him.


	8. Checking Out

Sidney was in her dorm room, looking through her closet for things to wear for the party. But her mind was somewhere else. She kept thinking of Randy. She couldn't believe he'd do something like that to her. Especially when she hasn't even seen him in nearly two years.

After only a few months at Windsor, Randy dropped out. She didn't even know he was leaving until the day he actually left. He never really gave a full explaination to why. But she remembered his only words about it:

'College just isn't my thing.'

Things weren't the same once he left. Things felt a bit empty for a while. Sure she had her boyfriend, and her friends. But Randy was someone she knew she could trust. Someone she's been through alot with. But as time went by, he crossed her mind less. You couldn't blame her, it's been two years. But seeing him today, it was almost like a shockwave.

They hadn't kept in contact since he left. Not one phone call. When he first left, she found herself wondering what he was doing, and where he was quite a bit. Those thoughts faded in consistency with time. She wasn't sure what to feel when she saw him today. There were too many emotions. Mainly shock, and then anger. She didn't even have any time to be happy to see him, like she would be under normal circustances. Cause once she saw him, she saw the camera, and knew something was up. She was so caught off guard.

What he pulled today was something she thought he never would do. He basically set her up.

She didn't notice she stopped looking through clothes and just stood there, lost in thought before Hallie walked in the room, breaking her out of it.

Sidney turned to her.

"Hey, Sid. Don't kill me but I can't make it to the mixer tonight."

Sid raised her eyebrows, "Good. That's a load off."

"Oh you're still going!"

"Oh no I'm not."

"Please Sidney!"

"The only reason I was going is cause you were. Why aren't you going anyway?"

"I'm the designated driver today. I have to be at the Chi Omega House in case a drunk sister calls and needs a ride...Come on, Derek, Mickey, and Cici will be there. Please, Sid. I want this to work out."

Sidney scoffed, "Oh the whole organized religion thing."

Hallie rolled her eyes, "It's a sorority."

"Worse!"

Hallie enwrapped her hands in a way of begging. "Please, Sid...I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Sidney studied her pleading face. She sighed. "Fine.."

A grin formed on Hallie's face. "Oh thank you Sid! Trust me, I think you'll like the sisters after a while."

Sidney snickered, "I wouldn't count on that, Hal."

XxXxXxXxXx

Later. It was night now.

A small street that dead-ended in a cul de sac. Large old homes populated it. Greek signs adorned the place. Welcome to Sorority Row.

Inside the large Chi Omega Sorority House, sat Hallie on the couch watching television. She was in a huge living room. Divided sensibly in several sections. Nicely done.

She channel surfed, bored, wishing she was at the party.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up, answering it. "Chi Omega House?" She greeted to the new caller.

"Hello." A man's voice greeted. It was deep and alluring.

"Yes?", Hallie asked, slightly confused.

"Who is this?" The voice asked, as if he was not the one who called.

"Hallie. Who's this?"

"Someone who wants to talk to you..."

"Mickey? Are you at the party? Are you drinking?"

"Who's Mickey?"

Hallie became stumbed, realizing, it wasn't Mickey. She let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. My bad. I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay. I am."

"Who are you calling for? Nobody's here." She calmly told the voice, thinking she knew the man, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where is everybody?"

"We're co-sponsoring the Acid Rain mixer at the Sig Ep. house tonight. Its a big party."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I'm the sober sister today. I have to be here in case someone calls and needs a ride back home."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, it actually kind of blows. Now who are you calling for?"

The voice took a small pause, "What if I said _you_?"

Hallie's confusion grew as she wasn't even paying attention to the TV anymore, "What if I said goodbye?"

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

The voice did a small chuckle, "I'm inquisitive."

"Yeah and I'm impatient. Look, do you wanna leave a message for someone?"

Silence. No response.

"Hello? Hello? Where'd you go?" Hallie spoke impatiently in the phone but there was silence again, like he just dissapeared... And then...

"Do you wanna die tonight, Hallie?" It was almost a whisper. Simple. Direct. His voice pierced Hallie. Her eyes widened. She immedediately hung up, frightened, but then the phone rang again, and she slowly lifted the phone up and clicked, fear slowly rising in her body.

"Yes?" She answered nervously.

She got up and moves to check the front door, making sure it's locked.

"How's the housesitting going?" The voice on the other line asked, except this time, she felt relieved as it was she recognized it as sister Lois. Hallie heard loud rock music, laughter, and people talking in the background. She was at the party. Somewhere Hallie really hoped she was at right now.

"It's going okay sister Lois, there's just some asshole trying to scare me." Hallie angrily told her. She stood up and moved toward the front door, making sure it was locked.

"The movie Stab is bringing out the crazies, Hal. Chill. It's nothing. If anything, they'll go after Sidney Prescott. I can't believe she's actually here!". Lois' bantering made Hallie feel a bit more comfortable after that phone call when suddenly...

BUMP! A noise from upstairs. Hallie quickly spun around to the staircase. "Shit!" She yelled.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"I heard a noise."

"Where?"

..."Upstairs."

BUMP! Something moved upstairs again. It sounded almost like footsteps.

"Shit!" She quietly shouted to herself as she moved to the staircase. She peered up it. "Hello? Hello?" Hallie yelled up the stairs, hoping it was one of her sorority sisters but nobody answered.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, hah, hah, hah, hah..."

"Stop it!" Hallie yelled to Lois on the phone, who was trying to scare her.

Lois laughed, "I can't believe you're alone in that house. Usually other sisters keep you company." Hallie looked up the staircase again.

"I don't think I'm alone", Hallie softly whispered. Floorboards creak above her. That was the final straw, someone definitely had to be in the house. Hallie freaked. "I'm outta here."

She flew to the door, unlocking it, throwing it open. She moved out onto the front porch, a wooden porch with a bulb glowing overhead. She stood on the porch steps, looking back, through the open door, into the house. The phone started to crackle.

"You're breaking up. I gotta go anyway. Talk to you later pledge!" Lois said and hung up.

Hallie looked at the phone in her hand for second, but then looked up. Down the street. a young guy walked along the sidewalk. She called out to the guy, "Hey, you? HELLO!? HELLO!?"

The guy wore a headset, his head bobbing to the beat. He didn't see her. Hallie looked to the street to a sorority house down the block. Lights burned from within. People came and went. Music was blaring. Thats where the party was. She started to really wish she was there.

"I'm gonna walk down. Fuck this shit", Halie said to herself and moved further down the porch steps. She hit the talk button. Nothing but static. She tried again. She couldn't get a dial tone. She looks back to the front door. She hesitated quickly, debating, then she moved back up the porch steps.

Then, she stopped in her tracks. She thought of campus security. She dialed 511.

It only rang once before massive static was audible, but there was still a voice on the other line, and Hallie vaguely heard it. "Campus Security." The rough voice answered.

"Hey! I'm calling from the Chi Omega..." Hallie began to say before she was interrupted by static and the barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Hello?" The security voice said with too much static. Hallie eyed the open front door. She inched back to it.

"Can you hear me now?" Hallie tried.

"We...bad..connec...call back."

The phone went dead.

"Shit!" Hallie angrily shouted as she redialed, though its the same static much to her dismay.

"Hello?" The security voice answered.

Hallie groaned as the static was unbearable, but talked anyway, "I'm calling..."

"I can't hear you."

Hallie peered through the front door, into the house. It was completely empty. She steps back inside the house. The connection becomes much clearer. She sighed a relieved sigh before talking again, "I'm calling from the Chi Omega house. Someone is harassing me. Hello?"

There's no one on the line.

"Shit!" She yelled again, looking down at the phone, about to redial as suddenly, a figure appeared behind her. A hand grabbed her. Hallie spun around, screaming.

"Did the phone ring?" Standing before her is Dawnie, a young girl, sweet, pre- occupied, she's one of the sorority sisters who live in the house. Hallie's tenson and fear filled body was suddenly relieved.

"Jesus, you scared me... What are you doing here?" Hallie asked her, heart still beating frantically but was slowing down. Dawnie gave her a confused look.

"I live here." Dawnie said obviously, and walked toward the kitchen counter, put her purse on there and started rumbling through it, Hallie quickly followed her.

"I just thought you were going to the mixer?"

"I had to change. Did anyone call?" Dawnie asked.

"Just some fuck trying to scare me."

The front door remained wide open, the phone rang. Hallie stared at it in her hand, though she didn't answer it. Still afraid of who it could be. Her facial expressions made it obvious something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" Dawnie asked, looking at her strangely.

Hallie shook her head though her expression didnt change, answering the phone. Rock music blared from the receiver.

"Hello?" Hallie answered, slowly and nervously though she is relieved to hear who it really was.

"We need a ride. Taxi! Taxi!" A girl's voice yelled. It was one of the sorority sistsers, obviously drunk.

"Where are you?" Hallie asked.

"We're at Fabric and need a ride to Acid Rain." The drunken girl shouted, there's laughter and music in the background.

Dawnie walked up to her, "Who is it? Is it Tina?"

"They're at Fabric", Hallie told her as Dawnie grabbed the phone, moving into the living room. She moved to a mirror and fussed with her hair.

"Tina, it's Dawnie. I'm on my way", Dawnie told the girl on the phone Hallie followed her back into the living room.

"I'll go. I don't mind.", Hallie said. The last thing she wanted was to be alone. Dawnie hung up the phone, turning to Hallie.

"Take the next one. You should set the alarm. There's a killer on the loose." Dawnie told her, much to Hallie's dismay. She didnt want to argue back though.

Reflected through the mirror is the foyer. Neither see as a shrouded figure appeared through the front door. Dawnie turned back to the mirror just as the figure sweeped into the dark dining room and out of sight.

Dawnie started back for the front door. The phone rang. She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Is Hallie there?" A voice on the other line asked Dawnie.

"Who's calling?"

"It's Mickey" The voice answered.

Dawnie turned and handed Hallie the phone. "It's your ill-concieved boyfriend."

Hallie frowned, confused. "Who?"

"Mickey."

Hallie smirked a little, "Well, we're not necessarily-"

"Seeya later. Set the alarm." Dawnie interuppted, racing out the door, and slamming it shut behind her. Leaving Hallie alone again. A second later she locked it, and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Mickey?"

"No, it's me." It was him again, the mysterious caller, the creep who called her earlier. When he talked this time, Hallie really started to notice how creepy the voice was. "Don't forget to set the alarm!"

Hallie hung up, throwing the phone across the room. She moved back to the foyer where an alarm panel is positioned in the wail. She hit a couple digits and a beep is heard as she activated the alarm.

She checked the door, making sure it's locked, then she turned and moved into the dark dining room. She found the light switch and clicked it on. The room was illuminated. Two long dining tables ran the length of the room. It's empty. Void of the figure.

She went to the large, dark kitchen and moved to the fridge and opened it. The fridge light reflected against her face. She closed the refrigerator, not seeing the shadow that bounced across her back.

Hallie moved to a sliding glass door that overlooked the backyard. She checked the lock.

Then, the phone rang, making her jump. She turned to the phone that's attached to a nearby wall. It rang again. She reached for it, answering it slowly and hestantly. "Hello?"

The closet door behind her burst open with a Ghost masked figure lunging at Hallie with a knife to aimed to her head. She quickly turned around and screamed. Though she didnt have much time. She ducked and ran toward the front door, but the killer quickly caught up and was an inch away from her. She noticed how close he was and took a quick fast turn, sprinting up the stairs. Fortunately, the quick turn worked and Ghostface crashed into the table.

It didnt take long for him to recover and he sprinted up the steps after her. When the killer was up the stairs, Hallie reacted on instinct and grabbed potted plant and threw it at the killers head, the plant crashing to his head, breaking.

The killer stumbled, falling to one knee as Hallie sprinted through the long hallway that led up to the attic. She didn't have a plan, she was just trying to stay alive. If she got to the balcony she figured she'd scream for help and hopefully someone at the big party would hear her. Though fear continued to rise in her body as she didn't have a definite plan of getting out of this.

When she got to the attic stairs, she turned around to see where the killer was. She screamed in fear realizing that he was already up and after her. So very close.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned and pushed a bike down the steps and it crashed hard into the stomach of Ghostface, who grunted in pain and frustration. He aggressively lifted up the bike, threw it down the steps and continued to sprint after her.

Though as she ran, a glass door blocked her way. She tried her best to open it but it was too late as Ghostface was already behind her. He grabbed Hallie and threw her through the glass door and onto the balcony, shattering the glass, and crashing down hard.. The alarm suddenly went off.

Hallie crawled and tried to get up but Ghostface lifted up the knife and shot it down in her back, she screamed in pain as he stabbed her again in the same spot. The killer then lifted up Hallie as much as he could.

"No! No!" Hallie pleaded, screaming and kicking for her life but its no use at Ghostface threw her off the balcony. She screamed all the way down, and landed with a loud thud.

Ghostface looked down and saw her laying dead on the ground in a pool in her own blood. He wiped off his bloody blade and left the site.

* * *

_Okay okay I'm sorry to anyone who liked Hallie, and I have nothing against her, but I just love Buffy (Cici) alot more. And I want her to have a bigger part, so somebody had to go lol. I hope this change doesn't upset many people. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave a review if you did._


	9. It's Happening Again

Two doors down from Chi Omega. A big, old Gothic home served as the Delta Zeta sorority. Rock music blared from inside. All of the partying students weren't aware of Hallie's murder that happened only minutes earlier.

Students were scattered all over the huge Delta Zeta sorority, many in different rooms of the mansion like sorority, a lot are upstairs or in disclosed rooms in secret with their lovers in private. In the living room, the room was filled with fifteen to twenty people alone. There was a keg outside that some frat boys drank right out the tap, it oddly reminded Sidney of Stu's party in Woodsboro, when Stu and the other guys were doing that. It wasn't a warm memory.

Sidney and Cici had just arrived at the party, walking through the kitchen where many sorority girls and frat boys drunkenly greeted them. Most of the guys were drinking beer, most of the girls were drinking martinis and wine. Sidney and Cici were going to meet Mickey and Derek there.

The girls walked through the packed house, looking around, uncomfortable to be here. This wasn't their place, and they both knew it. "So what do you think of this so far?" Cici asked her friend with a smirk.

Sidney smirked back, and scoffed. "Just perfect."

They both shared a laugh as they entered the living room. It was even more packed. "Sidney, you made it!" A loud, happy voice greeted, making them both turn. They looked to see sorority sisters Lois and Murphy, the same ones they saw earlier on campus. "Hi! No, I really mean that, hi!" Murphy happily greeted as Lois had the same too excited expression on her face.

Lois and Murphy were obviously a little saucy from the drinks, so it made them even more annoying. "Hi." Sid awkwardly greeted and Cici reluctantly waved at the two.

"Do you girls want a drink?" Lois asked, with a big smile.

Sidney and Cici exchanged similiar looks. These girls were tacky, and they both knew that as well. "Yeah, but you know what, we'll get it ourselves." Cici told them, recieving a nod of agreement from Sidney, and the two immediately walked towards the backyard, away from them in a hurry, leaving Lois and Murphy confused as they watched them walk off.

Lois and Murphy looked at each other, both shrugging, not realizing why Sid wasn't fond of them. They found Cici to be too much of a horror geek, but having Sidney Prescott in the sorority would be huge, her being America's sweetheart now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was a half hour into the party and it was still going pretty strong. Sidney and Cici had met up with Derek and Mickey.

Down at the porch, Derek and Sidney sat down together watching the party go on. "Hey, so are the twits being nice to you?' He asked her.

Sidney looked to him, "Painfully nice."

"I figure you won't be joining with the Delta-Lambda-Zetas."

Sidney snickered, "I think not."

"I'm crushed", Derek said, sarcastically. They both looked at each other before Lois and Murphy popped out in the backyard.

Sirens were heard in the background, "Guys! Hurry, something is up at Omega Beta Zeta! Police are everywhere!" Lois announced to the partygoers with a grin.

"Hurry!" Murphy yelled and suddenly the two and the rest of the partygoers started rushing to the front of the house on the lawn to see what was up. Sidney looked to Derek, as they both stood up and joined the departing students.

Everyone came flying out of the front door and into the yard as police cars whipped by. Sirens blaring.

Two doors down sat the Chi Omega house crawling with police, ambulances, reporters...

"Yo, let's check it out." "C'mon." One student said, and the entire crowd took off in droves down the street. All except for...

Sidney and Derek. They stood on the porch, watching as the street became a circus. Sidney's face told the story. She knew.

At the Omega Beta Zeta house, the Paramedics were pulling a stretcher to the ambulance, the stretcher had a lifeless corpse on it, that was covered in a body bag. It was Hallie.

Debbie Salt was talking to a police detective, her notepad out and a pen out writing everything he could tell her at this time. "So, then it's obviously not suicide?" The detective nodded and Debbie nodded as well and started walking away from him, "Thank you." Then suddenly she ran into none other than Gale Weathers. "Oh, Gale dear, hi, it's not good, it's a single victim, a sorority girl. Look, I gotta go, I got a deadline." She realized and then walked off.

Gale sighed. She knew too. She looked down, and then at Randy, "Randy lets go."

"In a minute." Randy answered as he was in the news van, trying to find the camera.

Then suddenly Dewey appeared and Gale saw him watch the scene with a grave expression on his face. "It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked him.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Better hurry Gale, you wouldn't want to get scooped." Dewey remarked, and she glared at him.

"Move it Randy!" She yelled to the young cameraman and he walked up to her with a camera in his hands but a scared expression on his face.

"Gale, I don't think I am cut out for this. I mean, I was brought here to do an press conference coverage."

"Do not fuck with me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Derek and Sid stood on the porch, his arms around her. Her face was numb. She was thinking about Hallie, and did all she could which was hope she wasn't there. "It's starting all over again." She said, eyes still fixed on the scene across the street.

"Lemme take you home."

"I'll get my jacket." Sidney, indifferent, moved through the open front door, back inside the house. Her face and mind detached from what's going on. Derek remained on the porch, watching the spectacle. Slowly, the door behind him closed, unknown to him.

Sidney moved through the living room, she grabbed her coat when the phone rang. She looked at it suspiciously...knowingly...she reached for it. "Hello?" She hesitantly answered..

"Hello Sidney! Remember me?" The voice on the other line said back. Sidney's eyes widened. The voice was low and haunting. She closed her eyes. When she opened them tears were immediate. But still, she refused to crack.

"What do you want?" Sidney spoke out.

"I want you…it's showtime!" The Voice has never sounded more evil...more seductive. Sidney didn't flinch.

She held steady.

Sidney nearly glared into the phone, "Then why don't you show your face you fucking coward!" She angrily shouted and slammed the phone on the receiver.

There was silence and then…

"My pleasure…"

The Voice came from inside the room...behind her. Sidney spun around and found herself staring at the...

Ghost masked figure...

The one from Sidney's nightmare long ago. It stood in the foyer archway, staring at her. A sustained moment. A stand off. Sidney didn't move. But then the killer withdrew his trademark. A long, steel hunting knife...blood stained.

Sidney bolted as Ghostface leaped at her. She screamed, dodging him. On the porch, Derek heard her scream. He turned to the front door and he found it locked. He started to bant on it, not knowing what was happening but it didn't give him a good feeling. "Sid? Sid!?"

She ran to the front door at the foyer, she tried to open it and then suddenly Derek's face appeared in the small window next to the door. He saw her expressions, her grave, scared expression "Derek! He's in the house. Help me..."

She struggled with the door, but there were too many locks, Ghostface was already upon her. She turned, and he was right there, knife aimed for her head. Sidney screamed and quickly ducked. The knife shot right through the door, inches away from Derek's face.

She looked to the stairs, but thought better of it and flew through the dining room as Ghostface finally pulled the knife out.

In the living room, Sid dodged Ghostface, just missing the knife's blade once again. And the force sent Ghostface stumbling forward, trying to catch himself, but it was too late as he fell over a chair and crashed to the floor. Sidney did not wait to see him get up as she bolted through the living room, to the back door.

In the backyard, there was a large, fenced in yard. Lots of big oak trees. Sid flew down the back porch and into the yard. She moved across it, passing trees and shrubs. She spotted a closed fence door in the back of the yard. She looked behind her to find, scanning the house. She didn't see the killer.

As she faced forward, she fell right into the arms of Derek. She turned, screaming.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just me", Derek calmed. "Where is he?" He asked as he took her into his arms, comforting her.

"He's in the house…he's in the house", She cried.

He gently pushed her back. "Stay here!" He ordered as he ran into the house.

"No Derek don't!" Sidney called but Derek was already in the house.

"Sid!" A voice yelled, she turned towards the direction of the voice to see Dewey limping over. "What's going on?"

"The killer's in there with Derek", She yelled and her and Dewey both looked towards the house as they both heard screams.

Derek's screams.

As soon as he heard that, Dewey ran into the house.

In the house Dewey slowly and carefully checked the rooms on the first floor. Just as he was checking, he looked at a door.

The door had blood streamed across it. He took a deep breath before kicking it. When the door opened, he saw…

Derek on the ground, blood pouring from his arm. He jumped when the door swung open.

"Sidney! He's in here!" Dewey yelled out to Sidney who walked in the house.

"He got me! He got me!" Derek yelled as Dewey kneeled down to him. The young former cop took out a rag, and started wrapping it around Derek's arm.

"Gotta put pressure on it!" Dewey shouted as he looked to Sidney's direction. She just stared at him, tears were not falling, she just held still. The killer was getting closer and closer to her, but she'd rather die than to see her friends killed.

This killer was only getting started...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was later that night, about 2 or 3 AM. Derek had been sent to the hospital and Sidney, Mickey and Cici had came along. It was a real depressing evening, but it was an evening Sidney couldn't say she didn't see coming. She sat there in one of the seats in the waiting room, looking down, absorbing everything.

Though she kind of figured it was Hallie, Sidney felt her heart drop when the police told her the news. She was speechless. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She knew she shouldn't of went. She kept thinking that she should've offered to be the "sober sister" so Hallie could go to the party. She never wanted to go anyway, Hallie did. Thoughts of how she could've tried to prevent it kept racing through her mind, and it was tormenting for the poor girl. Though the thought that Derek only had minor damage was a silver lining, she couldn't lose him and Hallie in the same day.

An older detective, Officer Richards was walking with Mickey after he and his young partner Officer Andrews interviewed him. Many of the partygoers were in the hospital that night for interviews the police had to conduct. "Thank you for your time. We'll be ready for you in a second Casey." Officer Richards told Cici before walking off to meet his partner.

"Okay." Cici nodded, as Mickey turned to her.

"The men ask everything", He told her.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?" Cici asked, though Mickey shook his head, staring in the hospital room where Derek was with some police officers, campus security and doctors. He was sitting, as the doctor tended to his arm.

Cici then turned around to Sidney, who was sitting in one of the seats in the waiting room "You want some Sid?" Cici asked her. Sidney slowly nodded no as Mickey sat down next to her. He watched Cici walk away, and then looked to Sidney. She had too many thoughts and emotions running through her head. And she didn't know how to get rid of them and just try to relax. She sat there, frozen like a ghost, face as white as one.

"How are you holding up, you okay?" Buddy calmly asked her

Sidney shook her head, "Not at all. You know I knew that this coming...I knew that this wasn't over."

Mickey frowned, "You are not alone Sid, we are all here for you, okay? Whatever you need."

"...I just can't believe he got Hallie."

Mickey looked down when she said that. Him and Hallie were kinda-sorta a thing, but didn't put any labels on their relationship. But he kept his cool. "Yeah, I know….It's crazy."

Sidney sniffled, a couple tears hung in her eyes though she wasn't breaking, "You know, Derek could've been killed too."

"But he wasn't… he's fine. He just needs to realize that the '90s are no time to play hero." Sidney smirked a bit at this. Then when she glanced over at him, she could see that he was stumbled on something. He looked at her and asked, "Why would anyone go back into that house anyway?"

Just then, Sidney's eyes widened a bit, though it was noticeable to Mickey. Her face sort of dropped. It was a definitive question. Why didn't the psycho just kill him? He had him right there. Why just cut him in the arm?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the hospital examining room, Derek sat there, surrounded by Officers Richards and Andrews, a campus security officer, a couple hospital staff, and Dewey. One of the doctors was wrapping Derek's cut as the police asked him questions. "So, that's when I ran back into the house and that's where I met up with the killer….Ah!" Derek shouted as the doctor wrapped tighter on his knife wound.

"You're lucky there's no nerve damage, you'll have to take it easy for a couple of days." The woman doctor smiled at him before walking out of the examining room.

"No struggle or anything? He just cut you and ran away? I You're lucky he didn't kill you." The campus security officer explained, eyeing him.

"Yeah, it's real convenient…" Dewey butted in, crossing his arms over her chest eyeing Derek like the other officers.

Derek looked up to her, feeling slightly insulted, as if he was accusing him of lying. "Say what?"

Dewey shrugged, "Nothing, it's just a shame that the killer got away so easy."

"It's just a shame you got there too late, right after he dissapeared." Derek shot back, while the other officers looked at each other.

Dewey smirked, "Yeah, it is."


	10. An Official Reunion

The early sun cast light upon an otherwise dark and joyless morning as the blood stained campus slowly came to life.

The local campus security office had been converted into a media event. News trucks, cameras and reporters stood outside while inside...The place was packed. No longer just a campus security office. The place had been converted to the local police station as well as FBI headquarters. Uniforms and suits swarmed the place.

In a back section of the room, Sheriff Hartley and Captain Tyler were in a huge discussion with Dean Fisher. Tempers were heated. It had been a sleepless night for all.

"We don't know if it's random." Captain Tyler started. "We haven't been able to connect the victims."

"The first two were stabbed without thought. The sorority girl was a close friend of Prescott's", Sheriff Hartley stated.

"Christ! Just do something. I will not have a repeat of Woodsboro. Not on my campus…" Dean Fisher raged.

Dewey listened to this exchange, slowly stepping forward. "Well you said it." He said, and they both turned to the young former officer. "Sidney Prescott...she's the connection."

"We know that, son." Captain Tyler said.

"The killer was trying to get to her. And Hallie was a distraction."

"We're aware of that, Dwight", Tyler stated.

"I can fill you in on what I know." Dewey told him, but he was not a welcome participant. Eyes rolled. The Sheriff pulled him aside.

"Look, son. I know you've lived through this, but we got it under control. Why don't you have some coffee?"

Just then, Gale walked, being ushered in by two uniforms. Dean Fisher greeted her with a smile as The FBI and local police fawned over her."Thank you Miss Weathers for coming in", Sheriff Hartley greeted with a smile.

"Of course, what can I do?"

Captain Tyler gave Dewey a patronizing pat on the back, sending him off. Tyler then turned back to Gale as Dewey moved further in the back. "We were hoping you could help with the killer's profile."

Dewey's face couldn't be more burned.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the campus security office, a chalk board was in front of them. Three names were written on it under the label "Victims" -MAUREEN EVANS, PHIL STEVENS, HALLIE MCDANIEL.

Gale was at the chalk board. "Maureen Evans-Maureen Prescott. Sidney Prescott's mother. The first victim in the Woodsboro Murders. Phil Stevens- Stephen Orth-the first kid to be murdered..."

"You think someone is trying to duplicate Woodsboro?" Dewey asked from the back of the room.

Gale shrugged, "That's what it looked like..but then he breaks the pattern when he kills Hallie."

Dewy turned to the Sheriff. "Nevertheless, we officially have a copycat on our hands now..."

"Who was the next victim in Woodsboro?" Captain Tyler asked, mostly to Gale.

Gale looked to him. "In the book or in the movie?"

"Let's try reality." Dean Fisher said.

"Mr. Himbry, the principal was the next victim. However, in the movie version, Tatum Riley was killed next." Gale answered, and there was dramatic license. Dewy winced at his dead sister's name.

"Jesus Christ." Hartley said, rubbing his eyes as Captain Tyler flew out of his seat and into action. He faced his men. "Find me every variation of Himbry and what was the other name..."

"Tatum Riley." Dewey spoke up. His voice soft but heard. The entire room stared at him, knowingly. Gale's eyes found his. He looked away.

Captain Tyler continued. "Both on campus and the surrounding community. I want names ASAP."

"I'll get you full access." Dean Fisher told him.

The room broke into a fury as they jump into action. Dewey stopped Captain Tyler. "What about Sidney? Is she safe?" He asked him.

"She's completely insulated." Tyler told the former deputy. "I've got my top men on her."

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a little later in the day, and Sid, Derek, Cici, and Mickey lounged on the couches in Sid's dorm. Formerly Hallie's too. College textbooks and _Dunkin Donuts _boxes plagued the area. Cici stood up and parted the blinds on the window. She saw two plain clothed policemen, milling about outside, standing guard. "How many guys do they have on you?" Cici asked, still looking.

"I counted two, but you never know, there could be more in the shadows." Mickey joked.

Cici sat down again and picked up a notebook she was writing in moments ago. "Okay so, you're sure about skipping Calculas?" She asked Sidney, looking at her, and she looked back.

"Yeah..yeah. Hey, I have the perfect excuse." She said with a smile and everybody laughed.

"What about rehearsal?" Cici asked again.

"Gotta go to that."

Cici nodded, looking down at her notebook. "I'll cover you through rehearsal..." She assured her, and looked to Derek. "Derek when do you get outta docu-drama?"

Derek thought for a moment, "That would be two o'clock."

"So you'll relieve me at 2:30..."

"And watch her til 8:00...I've got to edit."

"Perfect." Mickey spoke. "I'll be outta film and we can grab a bite."

Everybody nodded except Sidney, who looked uneasy. "Guys, guys, I'm sorry but I can't."

Cici frowned slightly at her, "Oh c'mon, Sid."

"This is exactly what I don't want. My screwed up life shouldn't have to bleed onto my friends."

Derek wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "Let us decide that."

Sidney looked up at him, their faces inches away. "What about your film? Isn't it due next week? Have you even started it?"

Derek shrugged. "It's under control." Sidney just sighed as he leaned in, and kissed her sweetly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later in the day, Gale moved through the lobby area of the campus's student union. It was a huge one-stop for students. Comprised of several open floors, it looked like a mini-mall. A cafeteria, book store, movie theatre, arcade, etc. fill the place.

As she walked, she saw Debbie Salt heading her way. She tried to bolt but she wasn't fast enough as the annoying reporter was already to her. "Hi, Gale, any leads?"

Gale just continued walking, Debbie close behind her. "Tons and tons." Gale answered, emotionlessely, already annoyed.

"Where is Sidney's father?"

"Home. Where he lives."

"And are the police sure about that?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Already did. He's the perfect suspect, don't you think?"

Gale scoffed, "No, I don't."

"Parents are always responsible. It all starts in the home."

Suddenly, Gale stopped in her tracks and faced Debbie. "Look, I know you kinda hold me up as your career template and it gives you some charge to challenge me but you win. Okay? I'm not interested in the scoop anymore. Excuse me." She charged off, moving to a nearby newsstand. The tabloid papers exploited what's going on.

Crazy headlines about the murders dominated the newsrack. Gale just stared at them for a bit until her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Gale." It was the Killer. His voice was unmistakable.

"Who is this?"

"I'll give you one guess..."

Gale knew immediately. She looked around for help. A campus cop was across the lobby. "Who are you?" She asked, intense.

"That's not the way we play the game."

"I don't play games."

"What if your life depended on it?"

Gale started to get testy, "What do you want?"

"You're pretty when you're angry."

Gale stopped cold. She looked around. The place was alive with people. He could be anywhere. "Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere..."

She continued moving to the campus cop. She scoffed at his comment. "Oh, a God complex."

"Stay away from the cop."

A deadly warning. Gale stopped. She played it cool. She looked above her to the upper floor. Students hang over a balcony. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"It's what you want from me."

Silence. "What do you mean?"

"You are writing another book, aren't you? That's why you're here. The story's not over."

"You're getting obvious."

"No, Gale, I'm just getting started. Seeya soon..."

"No, wait-"

"Watch your back." The voice said with a chuckle before the phone went dead. Gale spun around, doing a quick circle to make sure no one was around her. She turned and headed off, right into...

Dewey. They both gasped.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A large tiered theatre stood in the campus. About five-hundred seats. Old but preserved and updated.

A rehearsal was in progress. Several actors stood stage center running lines as stagehands worked on the set around them. Sidney was one of them. The main role. She moved around the stage, more alive than ever. Very convincing. A promising actress.

After a few minutes, "CUT!" yelled the director. "Lets take five."

The actors broke up as Sidney, frustrated, walked across a make shift bridge that took her across the orchestra pit and down the stairs into the house where Cici sat watching. Sid's bodyguards were sitting, scattered about at the end of the theater. "That was good." Cici told her, a friendly, innocent smile on her face.

Sidney scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Suddenly, the director, mid-30's, intelligent, friendly, came up to Sidney.."Sid, why don't you get outta here? We'll pick this up tomorrow."

Sid nodded in agreement as the director smiled at her before walking off. Sidney grabbed her things and started heading off with Cici when...

"Sid?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Sidney turned to find Randy moving through an aisle. He had been watching rehearsal. Her face immediately tensed. "Who is that guy?" Cici asked her quietly, looking at Randy who was walking toward them, making sure he couldn't hear.

Sidney turned to Cici. "It's okay. Look, Cici I'll meet you outside."

"I don't leave your side anymore."

"I've got my entourage. Take a break. Please." Sidney said, definitively. Cici looked at her expression, and nodded, backing off. She started heading up the aisle, against her better wishes.

When Randy made it to her, she was giving him a serious, stern look. Eyes locked on his. A look he was glad wasn't more frightening and angry than it turned out to be. But it was still quite intimidating. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Sid, please. I never should have gone along with Gale. I know I'm stupid. I wish I had some good reason to give you but I'm just stupid. Please, Sid, don't be mad at me." He pleaded, apologetic, looking mad at himself.

Sidney studied him. She knew him well enough to instantly know he was being genuine. She saw the guilt on his face. "Do you work for her now?"

"Well, yeah...she gave me a job. Freelance. It got me somewhere... I'm sorry about Cotton and yesterday. It was a bad idea. I knew it was a bad idea but it seemed like a quasi harmless bad idea. Ah, shit, Sid, I'm fucked up."

Sidney looked at him long and hard, a smile slowly appearing. "Me, too Randy. Me too."

He nodded, knowingly.

"Wanna get outta here?" She asked.

* * *

_If you enjoyed or did not, please review! I'd really appreciate some feedback._


	11. A Crazy Day

_Hey guys. Just a short little author's note here, that I'll be changing my penname soon. I'm not leaving any fandoms or anything like that, but I joined fanfiction like two years ago and put the first thing that came to my head as a name because I didn't think I'd get into it as much. Of course that turned out to be the opposite lol. This would explain how extremely unorginal "That70sShowLover315" is. So I just wanted to give a heads up. It will soon be something like "ScreamQueen". Probably with the last two numbers of my date of birth after it. Not too much more original, but it definitely depicts me alot more because I love everything scary :D. And it doesn't just represent the Scream movies but it just represents the horror genre in general. Soo yeah, anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

In the campus security station, Gale and Dewey were with Captain Tyler and Sheriff Hartley. "If he calls again, find help. Don't engage him in conversation. I'm gonna put a man on you. To cover you." Captain Tyler started.

"I can do it, Captain." Dewey said.

"Thanks, Dewey, but I was thinking I'd pull Jesse off..."

"I'd prefer Dewey, Captain." Gale butted in. Tyler didn't argue. He's too crazed. Dewey avoided Gale's stare.

"How's the name search going?" Dewey asked, trying to ignore Gale.

Tyler sighed, "37 usages of Himbry located in the registar's office. 9 Tatum's, 47 Riley's. And that's just on campus... It's hopeless."

XxXxXxXx

A little later in the Cineplex theater, a movie was in progress. STAB.

On screen, a young girl, looking a lot like Tori Spelling, ran down a school corridor. She ran smack into a young, handsome boy. He could very well be Johnny Depp.

"Oh, God, Billy, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Tori asked, looking distraught. Sidney never remembered the time she predicted Tori Spelling would be the one to play here.

Across from her, Johnny Depp spoke up. "They let me go, Sid, I didn't do it. I'm innocent."

In the theater, Sid and Randy sat in the small cineplex mall type theatre. Sid's trusting police guards were outside the theater, standing guard at the doors. Sidney shifted in her seat. "You okay, Sid?" Randy asked, looking at her. A bit of a concerned expression on his face.

Sidney only nodded hesitantly, "Yeah."

On screen, Tori Spelling and Johnny Depp continued their dramatic discussion. "When my mom left my dad, I accepted it. That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Moms leave."

Tori frowned, "Yeah, but your mom left town. She's not dead. My mom's dead. Do you hear me? She's dead. Dead. And she's never coming back. Ever."

In the theater, Sidney grew increasingly uneasy.

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Mickey and Derek were crowded around a table in the Student Union Cafeteria. "My documentary is due on Tuesday." Derek told his friend, who sat across from him.

"What's your subject?" Mickey asked. "You should of done it on Sidney. That would've been a cool."

"She wouldn't let me." Derek glumly stated.

"Not with Primetime Live and 20/20 coming at her. I'd save my shit too."

Then, Cici came waltzing up, and Derek noticed his girlfriend wasn't with her. "Where's Sid?"

Cici shrugged, plopping down in the seat next to Mickey. "Damned if I know. She ditched me."

"I thought you weren't gonna leave her alone."

"I didn't want to...and plus, I didn't say she was alone. That guy, from her home town showed up. They went off together." She told him.

"What guy?" Derek asked.

"Randy somebody..."

"Randy Meeks." Mickey answered, and Derek's eyes raised, as he immediately remembered who he was. "He was with Sid that night in Woodsboro. He actually went to Windsor for a while, but dropped out." He said, mostly to Cici, who obviously didn't know.

"Her old boyfriend?" Cici asked.

Mickey shook his head at her question. "No, she killed her boyfriend. Randy was a friend." He then looked to Derek with a teasing smile. "Watch out, Derek."

Cici rolled her eyes, hiding a smile of her own. "That Billy guy tried to kill her first. Obviously."

"Is Sid in therapy?" Mickey asked to Cici.

"She was for a while." Cici replied. "Gave it up."

"How do you know so much about her?" Derek asked her.

"I read the book."

Mickey scoffed, "I could use some therapy." He joked, but Derek's stumbled face remained.

"Should we be worried about this guy?" He asked. "Isn't it kinda weird he just showed up and now people are dying?"

"He seemed harmless." Cici said. "And he was actually kind of cute."

"Aren't most serial killers seemingly harmless?"

Cici perked out her lower lip, thinking about it as Mickey answered Derek's question. "It's documented. Most serial killers are attractive, slightly off white males in their twenties."

Cici snickered, looking at Mickey. "That's all you."

XxXxXxXxXx

In the theater a little later, Sid and Randy continued watching the movie.

On screen, it was the end of the movie. Tori Spelling was running for her life from two killers, Johnny Depp and his sidekick. She found herself trapped in the kitchen. Johnny Depp held the knife up to Tori's face.

"Why did you kill my mother?" She asked.

"Because she was sleeping with my dad." Johnny answered, almost emotionless. The acting wasn't all that great in this movie. "She's the reason my mom left. She was a whore just like you."

In the theater, these words sting Sid. Randy noticed her flinching.

On screen, Tori defened her mother. "My mom was no whore. Don't you say that."

"Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore!" He screamed in her face, making Tori start to cry.

In the theater, tears found their way down Sidney's cheeks.

On screen, Johnny Depp and his murderous sidekick start stabbing each other. "It's the perfect alibi, Sidney." Johnny explained.

"Just like in the movies." His sidekick, an unknown actor playing Stu, agreed.

In the theater, Sidney couldn't take it anymore. She got up and raced out of the theatre. She emerged from it and into the rather empty lobby. She moved into a curtained section where the water fountain is. She looked up and saw Randy flying out of the theatre, looking frantic with worry. Looking all around for her. He exited to the outside, hoping he'd find her there. She watched him as a voice spoke up from behind her...

"Hello Sidney."

She spun around. Cotton Weary stood before her. Shoulders slumped, his face pained. "Cotton..."

"Can we talk?

Sidney didn't really know what to do. With the murders, Cotton was a heavy suspect in her mind. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, yesterday wasn't my idea. That was all Gale and dollar signs and ratings."

She nodded hesitantly, "What do you want from me, Cotton?"

"You could start with an apology."

"I did that."

"You wrote me a letter. Very cordial. Very appropriate..."

She eyed him, "How? What could I say that would make a difference? I took away a year of your life. How do I apologize for that?"

He scoffed harshly, "I wish it was just a year. I lost everything because of you. I have nothing now."

A long silence. Sidney was hanging on by threads. "Cotton, there isn't one day, one hour, one minute when I'm not reminded of what I did. I have not had one second of reprieve and no therapy or religion or spiritual plane can ever erase what I feel in every vein of my being. And I wish I had in me what you need to hear but I don't think the words exist..."

More silence. Cotton looked down, then up back at her. "I just thought if I saw you face to face, maybe it would help."

"Did it?"

"It helped me realize one thing..."

Sidney frowned, "What?"

"You're a self-obsessed little cunt like your mother." And with that, Cotton's face turned evil. Sidney raced by him as he threw out his arm, stopping her just as...

The two police guards appeared, grabbing him from behind. They threw him against the wall, retaining him. Randy appeared at Sid's side. "You okay?" He asked, the worry clear in his face and voice.

Sid nodded as she watched the officers arrest him. They do a body search, pulling from his coat a large revolver. Cotton just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A little later, Sid and Randy walked up the steps to the school library. The ever helping guards were far behind, as Sidney told them to be. I don't know. I don't think Cotton did it." Sidney said, looking down at her shoes. "It's too predictable."

"If he's innocent he'll have an alibi." Randy stated, looking at her.

She looked up back at him. "I guess Gale's going to be pissed she missed her exclusive."

Randy just smirked. "I'll relay it. You sure you don't wanna go home?"

She smiled at him. "I have this button I press. See? It insulates me." She joked, miming an air lock valve.

"I gotta coupla of those buttons myself."

There was something sad about this exchange. These two people understood each other. They stood there, eyes fixed on each other for nearly a minute before one of them spoke up. "Thanks for the movie, Randy." Sidney told him. It wasn't until he came back that she realized how much she missed him. And how much more comfortable she felt that he was around.

"Anytime... Sorry it sucked. It just had that been there done that feeling..And the acting was just...man." He said, and Sidney broke out another smile. It was another thing she missed, his banters on horror movies. It was always adorable.

To Randy, the smile she gave was one he remembered from way back when. It was a smile etched in his head, and a smile he dreamed about back in high school. And looking at her now, he felt his crush on her only expand. She was Angel-like, even in the darkest of times. He knew he missed her greatly, but he didn't know how much of an impact it would have seeing her again. She was perfect. Randy had no doubt in his mind whatsover, that he was madly in love with her.

"Listen Sid, you know...Despite that awful movie...and a rather bad encounter back at the theater, I really missed hanging out with you." He started saying, too nervous to look directly at her. If he did, he would've saw the soft smile she was giving him. "And...I'd really like to do it again...but you know, of course to do something better." He said awkwardly. He was yelling at himself inside his head. He knew it came out awkward. It was just cause he was too nervous. Here he is, not seeing the girl he's been in love with in high school for almost two years, only to come back and shove a camera in her face like a jerk without even a hello. Then offering to watch the badly movie based on traumatizing events in their lives, and to top it off, the guy who was originally convincted for the murders in the first place, shows up. It wasn't nessicarily what he had in mind.

But despite how what he was thinking, the smile Sidney was giving only grew. She was touched. It was something she seemed to feel alot with the things Randy said. "I'd really like that too, Randy..."

He finally looked up at her, surprised. But that shock was very quickly replaced with happiness. "Really?"

"Of course...I'm not mad anymore, really."

He smiled back at her, "Good Sid, cause you have no idea how much that whole thing was killing me...But anyway, you know where I'll be right? I basically live in that newsvan."

She giggled, "Well...you always have another place to sleep if it gets too uncomfortable... 8 Or if that bitch gives you a hard time." She told him.

He smiled, touched himself that she actually cared about that. They shared a brief, comfortable silence with each other. "I'll see ya, Sid... Stop by anytime..You know me, I usually don't have much going on." He joked with a smirk.

She snickered, shaking her head at his humor. She watched as Randy shoved off, disappearing across campus. She found herself fixated on his exit, not looking away, and wasn't really sure why. There was something more to it this time, something different. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Sid turned to find Derek, leaning against a pole. "I had the four o'clock shift." He started saying, walking toward her. "You weren't there. You had us worried. Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

Derek sighed, looking at her troubled expression. "I don't really know what happened in Woodsboro, Sid. But I know you don't trust me."

"It's not you, Derek. I don't trust myself. I tend to make big selection errors when it comes to men."

"Then I'll make this easy for you. I like you. I'm crazy about you, Sid. But I'm gonna stay away. Until you say otherwise."

A long moment. He looked at her, hoping she'll say otherwise. But the look on her face once they locked eyes already told him the answer. "I'm sorry, Derek."

Derek nodded. So that's how it's going to be. He turned and wandered off, not looking back once.

_If you enjoyed or did not, please review! I'd really appreciate some feedback. Nobody is reviewing, so it's hard to tell whether this story is going good or not. Which I guess would explain the less frequent updates. I really enjoy writing this so anything you'd like to say just let me know._


	12. Randy's Phone Call

It was later in the day, about 6:00, at Baskin Robbins. The sun was in the first stage of slowly setting. The TV was showing things about the Stab movie. There was a woman interviewer on the screen and across from her was Tori Spelling who played Sidney.

"So tell about this part that you're getting rave reviews for", The interviewer asked with a big celebrity smile, a smile that the young actress returned.

"Well I play this high school girl Sidney Prescott, who discovers that her boyfriend is this crazy serial killer, who actually killed her mother the year before that…" Tori told the reporter with the same smile.

"What kind of research did you do for the part?"

"I still don't get it!" Shouted someone at Baskin Robbins. It was Randy and he was walking with Dewey to a table they can both sit down at. They both had milkshakes in hand. "They get Tori Spelling to play Sid and they cast Joe Blow Nobody to play me." He took a sip from his milkshake as him and Dewey walked to an open table, Dewey laughing. "At least you get David Schwimmer. I get the guy who drove Jane Seymour's stagecoach for one episode of Dr. Quinn." He complained as him and Dewey sat down at the table.

Dewey looked at Randy, "Did you watch it yet?"

Randy nodded, looking back at him. "Earlier with Sid. It wasn't a pleasent experience." He said, putting down his milkshake. "Anyway, let's get down to business, the way I see it, someone is out to make a sequel, you know, cash in on all of the movie murder hoopla, so it's our job to observe rules of a sequel. Number one, the body count is always bigger, number 2, the death scenes are always much more elaborate, more blood, more gore, carnage candy. Your core audience just expects it. And number three, never, ever assume that the killer is dead!"

"How do we find the killer Randy! That's what I wanna know", Dewey told him sternly.

"Okay well then let's look at the suspects. There's Derek, the obvious boyfriend. The guy's pre-med and his 'pity me' cut he got when he was supposedly saving Sidney, missed every major vain and artery!"

"So you think it's Derek!" Dewey said, ready to suspect him but Randy wasn't yet, shaking his head.

"Not so fast. Let's assume if the killer, or ers, has half a brain. He isn't a Nick At Nite rerun type of guy. He wants to break some new ground, so forget the boyfriend thing, it's tired. Who else do we got?"

Dewey looked around, thinking. "There's...

"Mickey..That freaky Taratino student!"

"Yeah…"

Randy leaned his head in closer, talking more softly now. "But if he's a suspect, so am I. So let's move on.."

"Well then wait a minute, lets not move on…What if you are a suspect?"

Randy leaned in closer, whispering. "Well if I'm a suspect…you're a suspect…."

Dewey eyed him. "You've got a point...okay let's move on to..."

"Cici!" Randy yelled, eyes widening.

"Sid's friend?"

Randy nodded, smiling.

Dewey thought about it for a second, then thought of Cici's personality, and her short and slight stature. "C'mon Randy..."

"You never know..Wouldn't that be a twist? The cute, short, sweet girl ending up being behind the whole thing..." He stopped, thinking again. He looked to Dewey again. "How about Gale Weathers?"

Dewey laughed, "Gale? A killer?"

"Why not?"

Dewey became lost in thought, thinking more about the idea. "Well she is vicious enough..."

"She's an opportunist! Isn't it convenient she's planning her next book? That's what reporters do Dewey, they stage the news."

Dewey scoffed, "Then wouldn't that make you apart of it, you're her cameraman."

"People live double lives all the time..."

"No, Gale's alot of things but Gale's not a killer..."

Randy smirked, "Listen just because your sweet on her…"

"I am not…"

Randy groaned and then smiled again, "Oh c'mon Dewey. This is me talking, Randy! The unrequited love slave of Sidney Prescott, I know all about obsession…" He then pulled his collar out, showing his healed, though still visible, gunshot wound. "And pain…"

"And you've got your love scar to prove it..." He then thought of something. "Does Sidney know you like her like that?"

Randy just shrugged, "I don't think so."

"Well maybe you should tell her..."

Randy frowned, "You're joking right?"

"Why not? She thinks a great deal about you."

"I think that's being too polite. Even if she does it's in a friend sense, not a lover sense..But since you bring up love scars, what about you? I mean what's with that limp anyway, cause you were stabbed in the back."

"A severed nerve…Look back on the topic, Gale's no killer."

Randy looked at him, Dewey was serious about this. Randy figured he'd back off on the subject. "Okay, okay whatever you say. But if she's not a killer…..she's a target…"

Dewey nodded. "Speaking of Gale, where is she? I figured you'd be with her."

Randy shrugged, "I'm on break right now. When I saw her, she was at my van."

"I'll go see her, can you meet up with us a bit later?"

"Yeah, I got some cameraman stuff to do for a little bit."

Dewey nodded again and was off. As he left, Randy found himself pondering over the idea of telling Sidney how he felt. Telling her about this crush he's had since the 9th grade. It'll likely be disastorous, with him ruining their whole friendship that he held so dear.

But...

What if it didn't? What if she felt the same? What if the recurring dream he's had since he was a teenager came true? What if the girl who gave him his sexual awakening in the first place liked him back?

But that would never happen, he thought. Or so that's what he tried to beat into his brain before he did something stupid.

All he knew was, he knew he wanted to do it before he couldn't do it anymore. Before something bad happened. And with a killer on the loose...

That might be soon...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The newsvan was parked at a curb. It sat out of the way overlooking the student commons area. A grassy area where students sat and conjugate.

Gale walked back and forth with the cellular attached to her ear. Dewey leaned against the van, watching her. He still had a crush, but hid it as best he can.

Gale was on the phone, "The interview's not going to happen. I changed my mind. I've harassed the girl enough. It's in poor taste and a bad idea." (from the phone "Your entire career is in poor taste...") "Gotta go, call me when you have something nice to say." She hung up, looking to Dewey and smiling a little.

"So what made you change your mind about Sidney? I thought this interview with her was all you were talking about."

"Mood swing. I'm manic depressive."

Dewey scoffed, "You're a hard one to figure out."

"It's that complex yet shallow quality. It's deliberate…" She said and smiled at him.

"I think you're all an act….

"And deep down I'm a good person?" Gale scoffed, "Make no mistake, Dewey, I'm fucked up."

"I know that…"

"Yeah?

"I also know that you're a young TV reporter slash writer who, despite huge tabloid success, has some self worth issues regarding your personal life which directly effects your professional life in a non-positive manner. But I bet sometimes, late at night, when you're all alone, a sadness seeps to the surface and in a moment of clarity you know that all you really want is to be held.."

Gale stared at him, stunned. "And where did you gain all of your Gale Weather's insight?" Dewey approached her. Gale has never been more taken with him. They stood incredibly close.

"After my spinal cord was damaged I was laid up for over a year. A lot can happen when you're on your back." They're nearly touching now.

Just then, Randy approached. "What'd I miss?" He said, looking at the two.

Gale backed away from Dewey, breathless. Her cellular phone rang.. She eyed Dewey, and then handed it to Randy.

"I'm not here…" She told him, expecting it to be another work call. Randy took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gale?" A man's voice over the other line asked.

"She's not here right now…" Randy replied.

"But she's standing right next to you…"

"Shit!" Randy motioned to Gale and Dewey. "It's him." He pointed around campus, mouthing "He's watching." Gale grabbed Dewey.

"Keep talking…" Gale told Randy, and her and Dewey race off, across the grassy area where students came and went.

"What do you want me to say!?" He called out to them but they were already off. Randy held the phone, scared, not knowing what to say. "So...what's your favorite scary movie?" He said over the phone, looking around. It was broad daylight. Students were walking along and hanging out and the sun was shining. So it wasn't as scary as it would be if he was in his dorm, alone at night.

No response. Silence.

"They'll never find me…" The killer said over the line. Randy never exactly heard his voice back in Woodsboro.

Randy looked to the direction of Dewey and Gale, watching them move through students, searching. "What do you care? Let 'em have their fun. So uh….what's up?"

"What's _your _favorite scary movie?" The killer asked, repeating the line that was now famous across the entire country.

Randy then spotted a girl, sitting with her friends and she was on a cellular phone. He started for her. "Showgirls... Absolutely frightening. What's yours?" He got to her and lightly grabbed her shoulder.

The girl looked up, glaring at him, along with her friends. "What's your problem geek!"

"Sorry", He told the girl apologetically, and then got back on the phone. Looking for more students who were on phones. It could be any of them. The killer was watching them right now, so he had to be around. "Wait, let me guess. The House on Sorority Row? The Dorm That Dripped Blood? Splatter University? Graduation Day? Final Exam?...Am I close?"

"Closer than you think." Then suddenly, a man rammed him. Randy screamed as the man continued to run. He looked and saw it was a jock, playing catch with a football with another jock. "Too slow geek."

On to Dewey and Gale. They moved through passing students. "He has to be nearby. He likes the game." Gale stated as him and Dewey looked around. Gale then spotted a girl sitting on a towel on the grassy campus with some of her friends. She approached her and took the phone. "Who's this?" Gale asked on the girl's phone.

"Who's this?!" The woman on the other line replied back. It wasn't the killer, though Gale still didn't put the phone down.

"Gale Weathers, author of the Woodsboro Murders…"

Dewey gently hit her arm. "Gale",He eyed her and Gale dropped the phone back on the girl's lap and her and her friends watched the pair as they stood looking around for people on phones.

"He's just playing with us…" Gale nervously said, panting a bit.

Dewey turned around and saw a guy across campus, the sun was a tiny bit in the way but she could see him on a cellular phone. "White male suspect, 9 o'clock."

"My clock or your clock?"

"Your clock…" Gale looked and saw the man on his phone and looked back at Dewey. "You go around the back." He told her and they both ran to the student.

Back on Randy. "Why are you even here, Randy? You'll never be the leading man..."

Randy frowned at the killer through the phone. "FUUCKK YOUU!" He yelled. As he did, he saw a man talking on the phone near the newsvan he was at a few moments ago. He sprinted towards him.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be the hero, and you'll never, EVER get the girl." The killer coldly stated.

Randy got to the man and grabbed his shoulder. The guy turned and faced him, frowning at him. It wasn't the killer. "Sorry man", Randy apologized as the man started walking away, still looking at him strangely.

"Wrong guy, dead boy." The killer said.

"Oh yeah? Well let's redirect a moment, Mr. I'm So Original."

Back onto Gale and Dewey. Dewey was running toward the ledge behind the guy as and Gale went straight toward him. Gale got to him and snatched the phone from him while Dewey pounced and tackled the student from above.

Gale put the phone up to her ear as Dewey struggled with the student. An older woman replied back on the phone.

The student got up but Dewey still had him in a hold."Can I help you!?" He shouted to the two. Gale and Dewey smiled nervously.

"Sorry." They both said.

"I beg your pardon." Dewey stated as the student snatched the phone back and put it back up to his ear.

Back on to Randy. He started to get more pissed as the conversation went on. "Where's the innovation, huh? Why copycat two high school loser ass dickheads. Stu was a pussy ass wet rag and Billy Loomis?! Billy Loomis!? What the fuck!? Jesus! What a rat looking, homo-repressed, mama's boy..Why not set your goals higher huh!? You wanna be one of the big boys!? Huh!?" He yelled, facing towards the newsvan before turning around, looking around the campus, continuing to search for people with phones. "Manson? Bundy? OJ!? Son-"

Suddenly the newsvan door ripped open, a ghost masked figure lunged out grabbing Randy by the neck. The move was quick and precise. A hard yank and Randy was wrenched back into the newsvan. The door slammed shut.

Only a moment later, three college students danced by the van, one with a boombox, blasting rap music on the highest volume. The van started to shake violently, and screams were coming from it. But nobody noticed.

As the students went by, the killer pushed Randy against the van door and threw him across the van. He grabbed Randy again and slammed him against the back window, shattering the glass. Ghostface threw him to the bottom of the van.

The killer lifted the knife up and shot it down, stabbing Randy as he yelled in pain. He lifted the hunting knife up again and shot it down once again. Really quick the killer lifted it and stabbed him two more times for good measure until Randy's screams faded out.

The killer took a look at himself in the rear-view mirror, and opened the driver's seat door, stepping out. He took one last look at his work, and took off the mask and the costume, laying it in the van. Unnoticed by everyone, he walked away, as blood started pouring from out the van.


End file.
